Le néant à portée de main
by httpmoony
Summary: Amalia Greengrass tente de recoller les morceaux du passé et de se convaincre que, malgré tous les mauvais choix l'ayant menée à l'obscurité, il reste encore un peu de lumière. Que tout n'était pas sans issue. Qu'elle aurait pu sauver Evan. Elle l'avait eu à portée de main, après tout. (PAUSE et RÉÉCRITURE)
1. Première lettre depuis Poudlard

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Depuis un certain temps que je vois une bonne dizaine de fan-fiction Harry Potter traîner sur mon ordinateur (et après avoir looongtemps hésité), je me suis dit : et pourquoi ne pas en poster une ou plusieurs, hein ? Donc bon, voilà !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Voici donc le "prologue" en quelque sorte. Il s'agit en fait d'une lettre qu'écrit mon héroïne à sa meilleure amie. Tout ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, se déroulera **avant 1980** , autrement dit durant sa scolarité à Poudlard (en même temps que les Maraudeurs). Les chapitres seront parfois entrecoupés par d'autres lettres qui, elles, sont écrites en temps réel.

P.S. : mon héroïne et quelques autres personnages sont à moi, sinon **tout appartient à notre chère Rowling** et je vais tacher de faire de mon mieux pour rester fidèle à ses personnages ! ^^

(Je précise aussi que, malgré mes longues et régulières promenades sur ff .net, je poste pour la première fois donc excusez-moi si la présentation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne va pas, je découvre ahah)

* * *

 **Première lettre depuis Poudlard**

 _18 août 1980_

 _Ma chère Mina,_

 _Il ne rentrera pas ce soir, je le sens. J'en suis certaine. Avant de partir, il m'a embrassé, mais ce n'était pas un baiser habituel. Celui-ci était doux, infiniment doux, et triste. J'ai peur, Mina. Terriblement peur. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Tant d'années que je tente tant bien que mal de remplir le vide qui l'habite mais, s'il n'est plus là, dorénavant ? C'est le néant pour deux que je devrais supporter seule._

[…]

 _Deux hommes de Ministère viennent de me rendre visite. Deux Aurors. Il est mort. Mort… Ce mot résonne dans ma tête, mais il ne m'atteint pas. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le vide a repris toute la place, je crois. Les Aurors m'ont offert leurs condoléances, tu parles. Ils sont sans doute plus heureux que n'importe qui qu'Evan soit mort. Ça me tut. Tout ce chemin, pour en arriver là ? Est-ce donc là que tout ce termine ?_

 _Evan n'était pas mauvais, Mina. De nous deux, il était sans doute le plus saint. Cette histoire de bon et de mauvais côté, des foutaises ! Ce sont nos choix qui importent, seulement eux. Le reste, c'est des conneries._

 _Je me souviens de Poudlard. Ce sont des souvenirs qui me tordent le cœur, parce que la plupart étaient heureux et que je suis devenue incapable de ressentir ce genre d'émotion aujourd'hui. C'est terrible la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la vie l'est d'autant plus._

 _J'aimerai te dire tellement de chose, Mina, mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui il est trop tard, mais je veux m'excuser. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si égoïste, de t'avoir mentit, de mettre servit de notre amitié… Et tellement de chose. Tu avais raison, il y quelques années, lorsque tu m'as balancé à la figure que ma place aurait été chez les Serpentard. Bien sûr que tu as raison. Mais j'avais le faible espoir que les ténèbres que je dissimulais n'étaient qu'une passe, que tout redeviendrait comme avant… J'ai encore cet espoir, aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer._

 _Oh, Mina… Corban est venu me rendre visite, après les deux hommes du Ministère. J'avais toujours refusé de me mêler de leurs affaires. Si j'étais là, si je restais, c'était pour Evan, uniquement pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Tout me semble si dérisoire, si futile. Nos joyeuses années à Poudlard ne reviendront pas, tout comme Evan. Notre temps à tous s'est écoulé. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? Dehors, la guerre fait rage. Tous ses morts, tous ceux que nous avons connu à Poudlard… Ils ne reviendront pas, c'est terminé. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler nos jours heureux, uniquement des souvenirs, pâles et faibles comparés à l'instant où nous les avons vécus._

[…]

 _Lily et James sont morts, Mina. Tout comme Evan, Wilkes, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Marlene, Dorcas, Benjy, Fabian et Gideon… et tant d'autres encore. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous morts, tous pourris. Des tas de chair en décomposition dans un cercueil, voilà ce qu'ils sont tous. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'eux, Mina ? Moi, oui. Je me souviens de leur visage à tous, de leurs yeux accusateurs. Leur temps est terminé et peut-être que le mien l'est aussi. Mais avant, je vais juste tenter de recoller les morceaux, me rappeler de tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble, avec eux. De tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour boucler la boucle, tu comprends. Il est grand temps que je le fasse. Parce que ma vie n'a été qu'un amas de bouts de verre coupant, éparpillés partout, et qu'il me faut les rassembler et les raccommoder. Et tant pis si je dois me couper les mains, après tout, un peu de sang, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien du tout. Je vais tout recoller, tout rassembler, et peut-être que le passé semblera un peu plus beau qu'il ne l'était au moment présent._

 _Je t'aime, Mina, n'en doute pas. Tu me manque et je crois que je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire. J'espère de tout cœur qu'Asterix te trouvera. Je crois qu'il se fait un peu vieux pour les longues distances à présent._

 _Je t'embrasse, Amy._

 _P.S. : Je suis restée deux heures devant ce parchemin vierge. Deux heures qui se sont transformées en mois, puis en années. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire, et j'avais à la fois trop de chose à te raconter. Au final, je te fais juste part du vide qui nous habite tous et du temps qui passe, imperturbable_ _à toutes les choses qu'il se passe dans le monde, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas su te protéger des autres, et surtout de moi._

* * *

VOILA ! Alors ? Vos avis, tout ça ? C'est bien, pas bien, bof ?

Toujours est-il que j'espère que ce prologue vous a plus ! :) Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis ou des conseils, ça fait toujours plaisir !

(je m'excuse aussi si fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison il y a, je ne suis pas en scientifique pour rien)

Enjoy ! et bonne année !


	2. 1 : retour à la maison !

**Salutations !**

Je viens à vous pour vous faire partager le premier chapitre de cette fan-fiction !

Chapitre qui ne me plaît d'ailleurs absolument pas. J'ai passé des heures et des heures devant, le recommençant un nombre incalculable de fois car je n'étais jamais satisfaite. J'hésitais entre mille et une choses, comme par exemple le point de vue. Raconter à la troisième personne me paraissait le plus simple mais ça ne collait absolument pas avec l'histoire puisque mon héroïne ne fait que se rappeler des souvenirs pour les mettre bout à bout afin de ... donner un sens à sa vie, dirons-nous.

Enfin bon, je crois que je ne serais jamais satisfaite, donc je le poste quand même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

(Toujours est-il que ce chapitre, comme les suivants, pose les bases, ce qui explique l'absence totale d'actions ^^.)

Et je remercie **Vlad** pour sa gentille review : j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : retour à la maison**

 ** _Septembre 1976_**

Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. C'est un fait. Si je ne m'en réjouis pas, je ne m'en plains pas non plus. Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans, et que tous les autres élèves de première année de ma nouvelle maison se renseignaient sur les familles des uns et des autres, tous avaient ouvert des yeux ronds comme des Galions en apprenant cela. Ils m'avaient harcelée durant le restant du banquet, voulant à tout prit savoir comment cela faisait. Mais, du haut de mes onze ans, qu'étais-je censée leur répondre ? J'étais née sans père à mes côtés, avait grandi de la même manière, et n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Je ne pouvais donc pas comparer deux choses alors que je n'en connaissais qu'une.

Vous vous demandez sans doute s'il s'agissait d'un Moldu, d'un Sang-Mêlé ou encore d'un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dingue comme ces choses-là importent plus que la personne en elle-même. Parce que personne ne m'a jamais demandé s'il était bon ou mauvais, s'il était gentil, méchant, drôle, susceptible, arrogant, patient, ou toutes ces petites choses qui font d'un Homme ce qu'il est. Mais, dans tous les cas, la réponse aurait été la même. Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Je n'avais jamais connu mon père et ce, depuis ma naissance. Ma mère, elle, était une Sang-Pur de souche. Elle n'aimait pas grand-chose, ma mère, que ce soit ma chouette, Astérix, mes amis, ou même moi. Ou alors, elle ne le montrait pas. Ma mère, c'était un glaçon aussi dur qu'un diamant : impossible à briser. Elle travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, et plus précisément au Département des Mystères. Métier qu'elle prenait toujours très à cœur, puisqu'elle n'en parlait jamais. Elle ne montrait jamais, ô grand jamais, son affection ou ses sentiments. Je doute d'ailleurs qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu. Nos repas, lorsque nous mangions à la maison, se résumaient à fixer son assiette et parler de l'augmentation du prix des balais. Raisons suffisantes pour lesquelles je ne rentrais jamais à la maison pour les vacances scolaires. Et c'est aussi p…

-AMY !

Surprise, je papillonnais des yeux pour voir ce qui m'entourait. Mina. Ma meilleure amie en face de moi, nous étions toutes les deux dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, en route pour une nouvelle année. « On rentre à la maison », disait souvent mon amie. Mina, de son véritable prénom Willehlmina, était une née-Moldu. Nous nous étions rencontrées dès le banquet de rentrée de première année, assise l'une en face de l'autre à la table des Poufsouffle. Mina était tout mon contraire, et c'est sans doute grâce à cela que nous étions si proches. Malgré son physique chétif de lutin à protéger, c'était une furie, une tornade. Partout où elle allait, elle courait, gesticulait dans tous les sens, riait haut et fort, et n'avait jamais honte de rien pour une Mornille. Mina, s'était le rayon de soleil qui éclairait vos journées. Quand elle était là, vous ne pouviez qu'être heureux et sourire, parce que la vie semblait drôlement plus belle en sa présence. Malgré cela, elle prenait très au sérieux ce qui l'était et savait vous réconforter dans n'importe quelle situation.

-Eh oh ! tu recommences !, lança-t-elle, réprobatrice, en agitant abruptement sa main devant mes yeux, si bien que je dus reculer mon visage pour éviter de me prendre un coup.

-Je réfléchissais, grognais-je en enfournant d'un coup le Chocogrenouille qui se trouvait dans ma main depuis X minutes.

Chocogrenouille qui avait d'ailleurs commencé à fondre, laissant de grosses traces de chocolat sur ma paume et mes doigts que je m'empressais de lécher, souhaitant le moins de pertes possibles.

-Tu parles, répliqua Mina, amusée. Tu fixais ton Chocogrenouille comme s'il allait se transformer en Dumbledore à poil dansant la samba.

Je grimaçai, l'image du directeur en tenu d'Adam bien net dans mon esprit, avant d'éclater de rire. Mina avait le chic pour n'embarrasser personne et détendre n'importe qui. Ma véritable maison, en plus de Poudlard, c'était elle.

-D'ailleurs, dit-elle soudain avec empressement, tu sais qui Rhéa a réussi à prendre dans ses filets, cet été ?

Rhéa Adcock. C'était une Poufsouffle de notre année, et qui partageait donc notre dortoir. Elle faisait partit de ses filles immense, hautaine, belle et fine qui vous font sentir totalement minable à côté. Rhéa, donc, comme je viens de la dire, était grande, blonde, mince, et magnifique. Le cliché parfait de la nana jolie, qui le sait, et s'en sert pour « attraper » des mecs. A la différence que Rhéa, contrairement à sa jumelle Adhara, en Serdaigle, n'avait rien de vulgaire. Je dois bien avouer qu'au début de ma scolarité à Poudlard, mes préjugés à son encontre avaient été énormes, et je m'étais juré de ne rien avoir affaire avec une telle fille. Et puis, au fur et à mesure des années, j'avais appris à la connaitre, et malgré son air fier et arrogant, Rhéa était en réalité adorable. Bien que nous ne fussions pas aussi proches que je l'étais avec Mina, je la considérais comme une amie.

-Dis-moi tout, répondis-je en me penchant en avant, piquée par la curiosité devant l'air conspirateur de ma camarade.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et, à l'aide de nos baguettes, tapa sur un tambour inexistant tandis qu'un bruit étrange, sans doute censé représenter celui de son instrument de musique imaginaire, sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle finit par faire un grand geste, levant les deux bras en l'air dans un geste victorieux, un sourire étalé sur son visage en forme de cœur.

-James Potter !, lança-t-elle, fière de voir la tête que je devais tirer à cette annonce.

-Potter ?, répétais-je, perplexe. Mais je croyais qu'il en pinçait pour Evans…

Mina haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire.

-Sans doute a-t-il compris que sa chère rousse enragée n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

Moi, ça m'étonnait. Cinq ans que cet abruti baratinait toute l'école avec Lily Evans et voilà qu'en l'espace d'un été, deux mois, il se détournait d'elle pour une autre, aussi jolie soit-elle ? C'était l'hippogriffe à l'envers. Depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans, ses foutus amis avaient absolument tout tenté pour les mettre ensemble et tout ça pour quoi ? Voir leur pote sortir aussi facilement avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il y avait forcément un scroutt à pétard sous roche.

-De toute façon, tu connais Rhéa, continua Mina avec un rictus, aussi gentille soit-elle, elle va le jeter avant d'aller _trop loin_.

Dans sa bouche, le mot « gentille » sonnait péjorativement. Même si elle n'avait aucun préjugé sur qui que ce soit et qu'elle partait toujours du principe qu'elle appréciait tout le monde, Mina ne pouvait pas voir notre camarade de dortoir. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles – s'il s'était passé quelque chose ? – mais ma meilleure amie lui vouait une haine à toute épreuve, et le sentiment était on ne peut plus réciproque, ce qui engendrait toujours des disputes ridicules au possible. L'année dernière, par exemple, Mina avait cherché des noises à Rhéa pour la simple – et bonne ? – raison qu'elle avait pris place sur le lit que ma meilleure amie avait pour but de réquisitionner toute l'année. Officiellement, les hostilités avaient commencé en première année lorsque, par mégarde, le chat de Mina avait déféqué dans la valise de la grande blonde, ce qui avait fait rire mon amie. Toujours est-il que leur haine commune avait débuté à ce moment-là, bien que je me doutais très fortement qu'il s'était passé autre chose, avant.

-Je m'en doute, répliquais-je tout de même, pour ne pas la fâcher.

Concentrée sur la Couinesouris en sucre qu'elle tentait de faire passer entre les barreaux de la cage de son chat, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-J'ai décidé de sortir avec Remus Lupin, cette année, lâcha-t-elle alors sur le ton de la conversation, me faisant recracher d'une manière très glamour ma dragée surprise.

Elle me lança un regard condescendant avant de continuer sa tâche.

-Je l'ai croisé à Londres, cet été, expliqua-t-elle. Je lui ai parlé et j'ai appris pleins de choses sur lui. Figure-toi qu'il est très gentil…

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire…

-… qu'il aimerait être Auror, plus tard…

-… il a de l'ambition, c'est bien…

-… qu'il pourrait mourir pour ses amis…

-… il aurait dû être à Poufsouffle alors…

-… mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, chez lui.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-Tel que tu le décris, il m'a tout l'air d'être parfait, pourquoi tu chipotes ? A cause de ses abrutis d'amis ?

Mina soupira en réussissant finalement à donner sa friandise à son chat et se tourna vers moi.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle songeuse. Mais on dirait qu'il est triste, fatigué comme s'il portait un poids énorme sur ses épaules, et seul… Alors qu'il n'a aucune raison de l'être, n'est-ce pas ?

J'haussai les épaules, incertaine quant à la réponse à donner.

-Tu veux sortir avec lui par pitié ?, finis-je par demander.

Mina écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement, plus sérieuse que jamais.

-Non, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Je veux sortir avec lui parce qu'il m'attire et que je veux réparer le faux-contact qu'il y a en lui.

J'observais ma meilleure amie, silencieuse. Habituellement, Mina ne sortait avec des garçons que pour s'amuser, « parce qu'on est jeune et que la vie n'a rien de sérieux » répétait-elle. Elle ne prenait pas la vie au sérieux et s'en portait bien. Ce revirement de situation, en plus d'être étrange, semblait n'augurer rien de bon. Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus – puisque telle que je la connaissais, elle ne me dirait rien à moins d'en avoir envie – et pris un nouveau Chocogrenouille que j'enfournai comme le premier.

-Je parie sur les Pies de Montrose pour gagner la Ligue cette année, lançais-je en attrapant la _Gazette._

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'ils l'ont gagnée au moins trente-deux fois. Moi, je parie sur les Frelons de Wimbourne, répliqua Mina, songeuse.

-Bah, ils ont le mérite de gagner au moins.

Elle me lança un regard noir. Aucune de nous ne faisait partit de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, mais Mina défendait les Frelons de Wimbourne, son équipe de Grande-Bretagne préférée, avec véhémence, n'hésitant pas à user de sa baguette pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'ils étaient bien meilleurs que les autres équipes du pays. Je ne parlerais pas ici de la fois où, en deuxième année, je m'étais retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec des plumes me poussant sur le corps pour avoir osé insinuer que les Canons de Chudley avaient plus de potentiel que les Frelons.

-Où sont Allister et Graham, d'ailleurs ?, lança-t-elle brusquement en se redressant, manquant de faire tomber la cage de son chat, qui poussa un miaulement indigné, qu'elle avait mis sur ses genoux.

Allister Anderson et Graham Lloyd. Ils faisaient partis de notre petit groupe soudé de Poufsouffle, presque toujours fourrés ensemble, et étaient tous deux batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. Si Allister était plutôt réservé et discret, Graham, lui, possédait une assurance et une aisance en public à toute épreuve. Mina lui répétait régulièrement qu'il aurait pu faire partie du groupe des quatre Gryffondor qui formaient les Maraudeurs.

-Avec les Maraudeurs, répondis-je justement sans lever le nez du journal. Il parait que Sirius Black s'est barré de chez lui, ajoutais-je.

Sans la voir, je pouvais deviner que Mina avait pincé les lèvres et me regarder d'un air réprobateur.

-Cet abruti, lâcha-t-elle. Tant qu'il peut faire le malin… Et il vit où, maintenant ? Dans son slip ?

Elle se tut quelques instants pour boire.

-Chez Potter, répliquais-je. Je suis sûre que Rhéa aura plein de détails à te donner.

A peine ma phrase finie, je me retrouvais avec le contenu de la bouche de Mina en pleine tronche. Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ?!

* * *

-Alors, il paraît que Black s'est taillé, lança Mina.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Allister lever les yeux au ciel devant le sans-gêne de notre amie.

-Et il a bien fait, rétorqua Graham. Ne te moque pas de lui, Mina, tu ne le connais pas.

-Suffisamment pour savoir que c'est juste un imbécile qui pète plus haut que son cul, riposta ma meilleure amie avec force.

-Il parait que sa mère est une vraie plaie, lançais-je, avant de me reconcentrer sur la _Gazette_.

-Tu peux parler, t'as vu la tienne ?

-La sienne ne fait pas une fixette sur la pureté de sang des autres, au moins.

-Normal, elle n'a personne pour le faire. Sa mère est aussi sociable qu'un cognard.

Le nez dans le journal, je levai les yeux au ciel. Ma mère ne faisait, certes, pas partit des sorciers Pro Sang-Pur, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une des leurs. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

Lors de nos premières années à Poudlard, j'invitais Mina à la maison à chaque vacance estivale, durant un mois, et elle faisait de même avec moi le mois suivant. Et puis, lors de l'été séparant notre quatrième de notre cinquième année, ma mère avait appris le pot aux roses : Mina n'était ni une Sang-Pur, ni une Sang-Mêlé, mais une Née-Moldu. Ma génitrice n'avait rien dit, mais tout dans son regard m'avait dissuadé de réinviter Mina à la maison. Alors je ne l'avais pas fait et nous passions désormais nos étés chez elle ou chez l'un des garçons.

Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus, au sujet de ma mère : elle n'était pas très sociable. A vrai dire, elle ne parlait presque jamais, même aux elfes de maison. Elle restait renfermée sur elle-même, le visage neutre, comme si aucun sentiment ou aucune émotion ne la traversait. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ma mère était un diamant brut, et froid. En grandissant avec elle, j'avais appris à ne pas être trop expansive et à ne pas poser de question. Les questions, elle détestait cela, et surtout quand le sujet était mon père. Je lui avais demandé à plusieurs reprises qui il était, son prénom ou ce qu'il faisait dans la vie… Elle ne m'avait jamais répondu et s'était contenté de me fixer de ses yeux bleus et glacés, comme si je n'étais qu'un misérable insecte polluant sur espace vital. Mais il n'empêchait que c'était ma mère, et que je l'aimais. Et qu'elle n'avait rien de comparable à Walburga Black.

-Ça me fait penser que ma mère vous invite à la maison pour les vacances de Noël, lança Allister, coupant net à la dispute entre Mina et Graham qui avait pour but de déterminer si, oui ou non, Sirius Black était un abruti congénital.

-Chouette !, s'exclama d'ailleurs cette dernière avant de faire à nouveau face à Graham, la bouche déjà ouverte pour en placer une.

Exaspérée par le comportement puéril de nos amis, je me tournai vers Allister pour le remercier.

-Oh, c'est rien, tu sais, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu sais que ma mère adore vous avoir à la maison.

\- Tout de même, remercie-la pour moi, nous, répondis-je en haussant la voix pour couvrir celle de Mina. Elle nous invite tout le temps ! Ce n'est pas rien.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ça lui fait du bien de vous avoir à la maison. Ça lui permet d'oublier un peu que papa est dehors.

J'acquiesçais, sombre. Le père d'Allister était un Auror réputé, si bien qu'il était sans cesse en mission, et sa mère, Moldu, ne pouvait donc rien faire d'autre que rester chez elle à se faire un sang d'encre, en attendant qu'il rentre. Ou qu'on lui annonce qu'il ne franchirait plus le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

La gaieté et la magie de Poudlard avaient toujours tendance à me faire oublier que, dehors, la guerre et la mort frappaient comme des gouttelettes de pluie contre une fenêtre.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Comme je l'ai dit en haut, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon... il pose les bases et on y découvre donc mon héroïne, Amalia, plus ou moins sa situation familiale et sa meilleure amie, Mina, ainsi qu'Allister et Graham, même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment approfondis. On les découvrira plus au prochain chapitre ahah !

 **Donnez-moi vos avis ! :)**

Enjoy !


	3. 2 : du déjà vu

**Heeey !**

Tout à l'heure, j'ai décidé de faire le tri et de supprimer tous les réseaux sociaux qui ne me servaient plus à rien et sur lesquels je ne vais plus, et je suis donc tombée sur skyblog. Comment expliquer la larme à l'œil que j'ai eu en relisant toutes les fanfictions hp que j'écrivais lorsque j'avais 10/11/12 ans, bourrées de fautes (oui, bon, j'en fais toujours...), creuses et sans réel sens. Raaah, la vieille époque... Repenser à la période où je les écrivais m'a rendu complètement nostalgique de la super vie active et intéressante que j'avais déjà à cet âge.

Enfin bon. Toujours est-il qu'un mois après le chapitre 1, je poste donc le chapitre 2 (dire que je m'étais fixée le but de poster toutes les deux semaines...).

Sinon, le chapitre en quelques mots : léger, pas d'actions, pas tip-top, un peu d'humour(?).

 **Bonne lecture !** (et on se retrouve en bas)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : du déjà vu**

 ** _Septembre 1976_**

« _Le syndrome de la page blanche est un phénomène qui peut être dû à la volonté tellement grande de faire une œuvre parfaite, que toute idée qui vient à l'esprit de l'auteur lui paraît systématiquement mauvaise, de telle sorte qu'il devient alors impossible pour lui de commencer ou de compléter son œuvre._ »

Je le connaissais bien ce syndrome puisque j'étais actuellement en plein dedans. Excepté peut-être que mon œuvre était en fait mon devoir d'histoire de la magie et qu'absolument aucune idée de me venait à la tête. Le vide intersidéral. En face de moi, Mina ne cessait de soupirer bruyamment, s'attirant régulièrement le regard noir de Graham, assis à côté d'elle, qui, lui, grattait sur son parchemin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Non, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois en voyant les yeux insistants de Mina.

Dix minutes qu'elle tentait en vain de le soudoyer pour qu'il nous prête son propre devoir, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Je veux moouriiir, râla Mina en s'affalant sur la table, repoussant par la même occasion ses affaires plus loin.

-Tu ne fais aucun effort, gronda Graham avec un regard noir. Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'on est rentré et tu veux déjà te déscolariser…

-Mais laisse-moi, geignit mon amie, j'en ai maaarre ! Est-ce que la révolte des Gobelins de 1612 va me faire avancer dans la vie ? NON ! On nous bourre le crane d'idioties pour des examens à une Noise !

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Le coin des lèvres de Graham tressautèrent légèrement.

-Je te donne mes deux premiers parchemins, concéda-t-il finalement, si tu me donnes le moyen de se rendre aux cuisines.

Mina se redressa lentement, les yeux plissés et fixés sur Graham, avant de me lancer un coup d'œil rapide. Nous connaissions le passage secret menant aux cuisines du château depuis notre première année, pour la simple et bonne raison que les Maraudeurs nous l'avaient montrée. Pour faire court, nous rentrions toutes les deux de la bibliothèque et les quatre Gryffondor de leur retenue lorsque nous les avions croisés. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé et, ceci entrainant cela, Rusard nous avait poursuivis à travers la quasi-totalité des couloirs de Poudlard. Potter, qui avait décidé de faire tourner tout le monde en rond jusqu'à ce que le concierge abandonne la poursuite, avait fini par admettre que nous ne gagnerions pas de cette manière-là et nous avait entrainés dans les cuisines. Depuis, Mina et moi y retournions régulièrement, croisant régulièrement les Maraudeurs qui semblaient avoir fait des cuisines un lieu de pèlerinage quotidien.

-Je ne le connais pas, finit-elle par lâcher en hochant la tête d'un air docte, l'air de croire ce qu'elle disait.

-Je ne te crois pas !, s'exclama bruyamment Graham en écrasant brusquement son point sur la table, faisant sursauter les quelques Poufsouffle présents dans la salle commune.

-Où est Allister ?

-Ne change pas de sujet !

-Je m'inquiète pour mon ami !

-Moi aussi, je suis ton ami et en tant qu'ami, je m'estime dans le droit de savoir comment aller aux cuisines.

-C'est des cuisines, pas un moulin ! Si on commence comme ça, autant placarder des affiches dans tout Poudlard pour annoncer comment voler de la bouffe ! On ne va plus s'en sortir ! Surtout les elfes !

-N'essaie pas de te donner bonne conscience en te servant des elfes ! T'es juste super égoïste et…

-Où est Allister ?

-IL DRAGUE !

-TU MENS !

-NON !

-ARRETE DE CHANGER DE SUJET, TRIPLE BUSE !

Abandonnant complètement mon devoir d'histoire de la magie – sur lequel je n'avais de toute façon rien écris –, j'observais à présent mes deux amis se crier dessus avec la même passion qu'aurait eu un Moldu devant un match de tennis. Le visage de Mina était devenu rouge de colère et Graham, pourtant toujours calme, semblait se retenir de lui envoyer sa bouteille d'encre à la figure. Ils avaient complètement oublié les deux parchemins de Graham et l'accès aux cuisines, et se chamaillaient à présent sur la cuisse de poulet volée par Mina dans l'assiette de Graham le soir du banquet de début d'année de l'an passé.

Les quelques membres de notre maison encore présents dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt avaient vidé les lieux, nous laissant seuls dans la salle commune, ce qui laisser à mes amis la possibilité d'élever la voix comme ils le désiraient.

-STOP !

Je sursautai, tout comme mes deux amis. Allister se tenait devant l'entrée, les deux poings sur les hanches. Profitant de notre hébétude collective, il s'avança et prit place à côté de Graham, un faible sourire d'excuse collé au visage.

-Ben ça, alors, All !, s'écria Mina, émerveillée. Tu viens de crier !

Il haussa les épaules.

-D'ailleurs, tu étais où ?, demanda-t-elle soudain, suspicieuse.

J'observai attentivement Allister se prendre dans une profonde contemplation d'un parchemin entièrement raturé de Mina. Il n'avait jamais été très expressif quant à ses sentiments et ne faisait jamais le « balèze » lorsque Graham n'était pas à côté. C'était lâche et faible me direz-vous sans doute, mais je ne crois pas que ça l'était. Allister et Graham étaient comme des jumeaux, peut-être même plus proches. Ils étaient en fusion, littéralement, et avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour être en équilibre. Un peu comme un vélo. Celui-ci a besoin de deux roues pour ne pas se casser la figure et avancer, à l'image de mes deux amis. Une telle amitié rendrait vert de jalousie n'importe qui, moi comprise. Mais, tout comme ils s'avaient l'un l'autre, moi j'avais Mina, et cela valait bien tous les Galions du monde.

-Je discutais avec Black, finit-il par sortir en pliant le morceau de parchemin une énième fois. On parlait Quidditch et le temps est passé trop vite.

-Je ne veux pas briser tous tes espoirs, lança Mina, l'air de rien, mais Black est cent pour cent hétéro.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par Black !, s'écria vertement Allister en lui lançant un regard noir.

Mina balaya sa protestation d'un geste joyeux de la main.

-Bon, alors, Graham : où en étions-nous dans les négociations ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Mina et Graham, ç'avait toujours était bouillant entre eux, même s'ils s'adoraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer une demi-journée sans se crêper le chaudron.

* * *

-Tu dors ?

Non, bien sûr que non, je ne dormais pas. Couchée sur le dos, dans le noir, mes jambes emmêlées dans ma couette, je fixais le plafond depuis plus d'une heure. Je n'arrivais à dormir et n'étais même pas sûre d'en avoir vraiment envie. La scène, pourtant minime et totalement insignifiante, à laquelle j'avais assistée plus tôt dans la journée, tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Après le déjeuner, je m'étais rendue à la bibliothèque, naviguant entre les étalages de livres à la recherche de celui qui m'aiderait à terminer ce fichu devoir sur les révoltes de Gobelins au 17ème siècle. Pour un samedi après-midi, le lieu était étrangement vide. Et puis, paf !, entre deux rayons d'ouvrages, j'avais surpris un couple, collé l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement. Normal, me direz-vous, si ce n'est que le lieu n'était sans doute pas le plus propice pour ce genre de démonstration amoureuse. Mais avant de m'éclipser discrètement, j'avais pu voir la couleur de leur écharpe. Si le garçon appartenait aux Serdaigle, la fille qu'il serrait dans ses bras était une Serpentard. C'était idiot de me tourmenter l'esprit uniquement à cause de ce détail, j'en avais conscience, mais j'étais incapable de me le sortir de l'esprit. J'avais des préjugés, comme n'importe qui, et je n'en étais pas très fière. Je ne pensais, certes, pas que les Gryffondor étaient systématiquement courageux, que les Serdaigle étaient toujours intelligents, les Serpentard mauvais ou encore que les Poufsouffle étaient de gentils êtres remplis de bonté, mais j'avais tout de même quelques préjugés. Ou plutôt, j'avais des préjugés sur le fait que deux élèves de maisons différentes puissent surmonter leurs préjugés et être ensemble. Cette guerre incessante que se livrait certaines maisons, je trouvais ça complètement stupide. Et si vous pensez que c'est digne d'une Poufsouffle de dire cela, alors vous êtes aussi remplis de préjugés.

-Tu penses que nos maisons nous définissent ?, murmurais-je à Mina.

Je me tournai dans mon lit pour faire face à son lit, malgré l'obscurité pesante du dortoir qui m'empêchait de la voir.

Elle prit quelques temps pour réfléchir, si bien que seul le silence me répondit. Après de longues secondes, j'entendis un bruit sourd de draps froissés, quelques pas inaudibles sur le plancher froid et je sentis finalement Mina se glisser sous mes couvertures, à mes côtés.

-Nous nous définissons nous-même, chuchota-t-elle et son souffle chaud caressa mon visage.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ses mots.

-Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-elle sur le même ton pour ne pas réveiller nos camarades, c'est que les maisons ne veulent rien dire. Elles nous « répertorient » en fonction de notre caractère le plus fort, d'accord, mais elles ne nous définissent absolument pas. C'est nous-même qui faisons de nous ce que nous sommes, pas nos maisons. Le bien, le mal, nous les avons tous les deux à l'intérieur de nous.

Je fronçai les sourcils, gardant toujours le silence. Mina soupira imperceptiblement.

-Une personne à Serpentard n'est pas forcément mauvaise, tout comme quelqu'un à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou encore Gryffondor n'est pas forcément bon, tu comprends ? Les gens s'arrêtent aux maisons, pas aux personnes, et c'est complètement idiot parce que ce ne sont que des noms, quelques pseudos valeurs clés et beaucoup de préjugés.

Elle se tut quelques instants.

-Mais pourquoi cette question, déjà ?, finit-elle par reprendre d'un ton beaucoup moins sérieux.

Je pivotai une nouvelle fois dans mon lit afin de me retrouver à nouveau face au plafond, et je sentis Mina faire de même à mes côtés.

-Je me la posais juste, murmurais-je. Je me demandais à quoi Poudlard ressemblerait s'il n'y avait pas de maisons.

Elle eut un rire silencieux et le silence s'éternisa.

-Tu penses qu'All nous cache quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle soudain, brisant le calme.

-Pourquoi il le ferait ?, répliquais-je à voix basse. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire, on est ses meilleurs amis.

-Il est trop secret ces temps-ci…

-Il n'a jamais été vraiment très expressif.

-Ouais, mais là c'est carrément louche.

-Attention, détective Mina est dans la place, me moquais-je doucement.

-N'empêche, répliqua-t-elle, butée. Je trouverai ce qu'il manigance.

Elle parut réfléchir quelques temps.

-Surtout avec Black, quoi. Ils sont même pas potes.

Je songeais à lui dire que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Lorsque Mina avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait se mettre sur son chemin. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle espérait tirer d'Allister, mais elle ne trouverait sans doute rien.

-Tu penses que Graham est au courant ?

J'haussai les épaules, ce qui, dans ma position, s'avéra relativement compliqué.

-S'il ne cache rien, Graham n'est pas au courant de ce que tu penses qu'All cache mais qu'en réalité il ne cache pas puisqu'il n'a rien à cacher.

Elle soupira et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-T'aurais dû être à Serdaigle…

-Je suis trop gentille pour eux… Et puis, je croyais que les maisons ne nous définissaient pas ?

-Pas faux.

* * *

-DEBOUT !

-Quoiqu'estcequequoiquic'estquicritcommeça ?!

Je me tournai violement dans mon lit, avec pour intention de coller mon visage à mon oreiller pour éviter la lumière aveuglante, mais heurtai quelque chose en chemin.

-AÏE !

Une main s'agrippa à mon épaule et je me retrouvais bientôt sur le sol, un objet nous identifié douloureusement enfoncé dans l'estomac et le bras droit coincé entre mon lit et ma table de nuit, formant un angle étrange. Papillonnant des paupières, je finis par m'habituer totalement à la lumière et ouvrit entièrement les yeux pour voir qui venait d'interrompre ma grasse mâtiné de manière aussi brutale.

-Dégage de là, grogna la voix de Mina.

Me dévissant la tête, je vis une mèche de cheveux clairs étalée sur le sol puis la tête de ma meilleure amie, écrasée entre ma jambe et le plancher.

-Toi qui me détruit le ventre, répliquais-je avec difficulté tout en me retenant de rire face à son double menton.

Deux mains s'agrippèrent brusquement sous mes aisselles et, avant même que je ne puisse protester, je me retrouvais assise et en possession de mes quatre membres.

-Ça va ?

-C'est dimanche, grognais-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à une Rhéa surexcitée. C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Son problème, lâcha Mina en se relevant, le visage beaucoup plus menaçant que quelques secondes auparavant. Son problème, c'est que je vais lui trancher la gorge len-te-ment et elle va beaucoup souffrir et ensuite, Astérix viendra bouffer ses organes et elle souffrira encore beaucoup…

-Non mais laisse Astérix en dehors de ça !, paniquais-je en songeant à tous les maléfices qu'elle avait déjà pu lancer à mon pauvre hibou.

-Non !, s'écria Rhéa, pas effrayée le moins du monde. Mais il faut que vous veniez voir ça !

-T'as réussi à mettre ta jupe à l'endroit tout seule ?, railla Mina sans se départir de son air assassin.

Mais Rhéa l'ignora et sortit du dortoir à grandes enjambées. Exaspérée, je me relevai et époussetai mon pyjama.

-A quoi est-ce qu'on va avoir encore droit ?, râla Mina en quittant sa robe de nuit.

J'haussai les épaules, décidée à ne prendre le parti de personne.

-Si elle a ramené Potter dans la salle commune, je lui fracasse les os et jette ses restes dans le lac.

-Essaie d'être gentille avec elle, tentais-je.

-AH, je le savais !, hurla Mina en faisant brusquement volte-face pour pointer un doigt accusateur sur moi, le bras à moitié coincé dans le pull qu'elle tentait d'enfiler. Tu défends l'ennemi au lieu de défendre ta meilleure amie !

-Mais…

-Cette face de strangulot ne mérite pas ton attention, Amy ! REVEILLE-TOI ! Elle te manipule !

Je me retins de soupirer, déjà fatiguée. Si vous avez l'image de dortoirs où tout le monde fait la fête et où l'on respire l'amour et l'amitié et la gentillesse à plein nez, alors vous faites une grave erreur.

-Viens, on en reparlera quand on aura vu de quoi elle nous parle.

Je la pris par le bras, sourde à ses protestations.

La salle commune n'était pas pleine à craquer, mais une quantité anormale de Poufsouffle s'y trouvait, principalement des sixièmes et septièmes années. Et pour cause, au milieu de la pièce, se tenait Adhara Adcock en personne, insupportable jusque dans les os. Et elle roulait une pelle à personne d'autre que Graham.

Par Merlin.

* * *

Bon, voilà. Bof bof, hein ?

Le chapitre est très léger mais c'est un peu le but, puisque l'histoire va devenir plus sombre par la suite. Par contre, pour la nullité, j'ai pas vraiment de justification, sorry.

Le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est wikipédia, et c'est aussi parce que je ne savais pas comment introduire le chapitre. Alors, voilà.

Donc dans ce chapitre : on a de l'Amy (normal, perso principal oblige), on a du Mina (beaucoup de Mina), du Graham, un peu d'Allister et de Rhéa.

Le chapitre suivant, c'est l'histoire qui se met en place (un peu) !

 **Gardez la pèche ! :) Et donnez-moi vos avis !**


	4. 3 : draco dormiens nunquam titi

**Heeey !**

Je poste directement le chapitre 3, parce que voilà ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Vlad** : je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire au sujet de Mina et je dois t'avouer que j'ai pas mal hésité à lui mettre cette "image" de meilleure amie survoltée. ^^ Mais je ne la voyais pas vraiment autrement alors bon ahah j'espère que tu ne la détesteras pas trop ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! :)

 _Laissez-moi des petites revieeeews ! Ce n'est pas grand chose, pas long à écrire, et ça me permet d'avoir des avis sur ma ff et de m'améliorer pour pondre des chapitres plus corrects !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**

 ** _Septembre 1976_**

Courant aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, je bousculai quelques premiers et deuxièmes années dont les camarades s'écrasèrent aussitôt contre les murs du château, me faisant par la même occasion une haie d'honneur. Criant des excuses avec le peu d'air encore dans mes poumons, je bifurquai au fond du couloir et grimpai rapidement les quatre étages me séparant de ma destination, à savoir la bibliothèque. J'y passais environ les trois quarts de mon temps libre depuis les quatre semaines qui me séparaient de la rentrée. La bibliothèque, c'était mon lieu de prédilection, en quelque sorte. Une ambiance calme et sereine y régnait en permanence, et l'odeur des livres qui embaumait l'immense pièce me gonflait toujours le cœur d'une certaine joie lorsque j'y mettais les pieds.

Une fois arrivée, je saluai la bibliothécaire d'un bref signe de la tête, ignorant son air aigri de vieille chouette, et me dirigeai aussitôt vers le fin de la bibliothèque, à la recherche de Mina. Je ne mis que quelques minutes à la trouver, assise au bout d'une table où se trouvaient également deux Serpentard. Plusieurs livres épais étaient ouverts devant elle, et la plongeaient manifestement dans une profonde perplexité.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, déposant _Frères de Sang : ma Vie chez les Vampires_ sur la pile déjà conséquente des bouquins ouverts sur la table. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-T'as acheté ce truc quand ?

-Cet été, pourquoi ?, répliquais-je, étonnée par la question.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de refermer tous les ouvrages.

-Bon, maintenant que t'es là, on va pouvoir s'y mettre. J'ai trouvé quelques renseignements sur Carmilla Sanguina, très sanglants et sympas. Tu savais qu'elle se baignait dans le sang de ses victimes pour garder sa beauté ?

-C'est original, grimaçais-je, imaginant parfaitement la scène dans mon esprit.

Je n'étais pas trouillarde au point d'avoir une sainte horreur du sang, mais le fait que certaines personnes en torturent d'autres et se servent de leur sang à des fins personnelles et peu recommandées me répugnait. Je ne comprenais pas cette adoration que certains portaient au sang, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Je pense que nous pourrions parler du Comte Vlad Dracula, non ?, ajoutais-je. Il est né en 1390 et est manifestement toujours en vie. C'est plutôt remarquable pour une… créature comme lui, qu'il ne se soit pas fait tuer. En plus, on pourrait embrayer sur son fils Vlad l'Empaleur et ainsi parler de la reproduction chez les vampires…

-Vous devriez également parler d'Herbert Varney. Il était particulièrement… sanglant.

Je tournai vivement la tête, de même que Mina, en direction de celui qui venait de parler, et mes yeux rencontrèrent deux perles grises et glacées.

-Greengrass, salua-t-il alors d'un ton courtois, avec un sourire placide qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

-Yaxley, répliquais-je, tentant vainement de prendre le même ton.

Mais moi, je n'étais pas douée pour prendre une certaine hauteur par rapport aux autres, leur témoigner de la froideur, et ne le serai sans doute jamais.

Je connaissais Yaxley depuis quelques années déjà, l'ayant croisé à plusieurs reprises lors des mondanités Sang-Pur auxquelles ma mère me trainait toujours. Je ne le détestais pas, mais je ne l'appréciais pas non plus. Il vivait sa vie et je vivais la mienne et le tout s'arrêtait à quelques rares salutations lorsque cela se révélait inévitable. Il faisait partie du décor de ma vie auquel je ne prêtais aucune attention, et j'occupais sans le moindre doute la même place dans son existence. Mais nous appartenions au même monde et cela, malgré moi, tissait un certain lien entre nous, comme avec tous les autres.

Il lança un regard dédaigneux sur Mina avant de reprendre :

-Comme je le disais, vous devriez parler de Varney. Il possède un tableau de _chasse_ très long et intéressant…

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé les derniers mots me fit frissonner et ce, malgré l'épais pull aux couleurs de ma maison que j'avais revêtu.

-C'est répugnant, rétorqua Mina, le front plissé en une mine de dégoût profond. Comment est-ce qu…

Un long « chut » glacial retentit derrière nous, et chacun se préoccupa soudain de ses affaires, le temps que la bibliothécaire ne fasse demi-tour.

-Tu disais ?, demanda poliment Yaxley à Mina, le visage plus froid et hautain que jamais.

-Je me demandais comment certaines personnes peuvent aduler le sang au point de commettre des meurtres, chuchota-t-elle avec force, avec un regard peu amène pour le Serpentard.

Le, ou plutôt _les_ Serpentard. Celui qui siégeait aux côtés de Yaxley ne me disait rien. Il possédait des cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés et des yeux noirs impassibles qui se posaient tour à tour sur ceux qui prenaient la parole. Sa peau pâle lui donnait presque un air de ressemblance avec Binns, si ce n'est que lui avait un cœur qui bat. Il se tenait droit, avec une certaine majesté, et faisait tournoyer sa plume entre ses longs doigts avec une lenteur qui semblait parfaitement calculée.

-… problème avec ça ?

Ramenant mon attention sur Mina et Yaxley, je vis ce dernier observer ma meilleure amie avec une curiosité non feinte et un certain air perplexe qu'il tentait, manifestement, tant bien que mal de cacher.

Mina haussa les épaules.

-C'est absolument barbare.

-Mais, intervins-je et trois paires d'yeux se posèrent brusquement sur ma personne me faisant rougir malgré moi. Les vampires n'adulent pas vraiment le sang. Ils le font couler parce qu'ils en ont besoin pour vivre…

-Le fait qu'ils aient besoin de sang pour vivre ne justifie pas le fait qu'ils se servent de ce besoin pour commettre des atrocités, me coupa Mina.

Et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Rien ne justifier vraiment le mal que certains infligeaient à d'autres.

-Oui, mais, si le mal est injustifiable, qu'est-ce qui justifie le bien ?, répliqua Yaxley en se penchant vers nous, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Inconsciemment, il venait de dire tout haut ce que je n'étais pas fière de penser tout bas.

-Le bien est naturel, répondit cependant Mina sans se laisser démonter, alors que le mal non.

Alors que Yaxley s'apprêtait à parler, la bouche à moitié ouverte, deux mains s'abattirent brusquement sur la table, claquant avec force, et me faisant violement sursauter. La main sur la poitrine, à travers laquelle je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, je pivotai vers la bibliothécaire manifestement énervée.

-Vous quatre !, hurla Mrs Pince avec rage, les yeux écarquillés. DEHORS ! C'est une BIBLIOTHÈQUE ici, pas un salon de thé ! DEHORS ! MAINTENANT !

Me confondant en excuses auprès de la bibliothécaire qui se contenta de me lancer un regard meurtrier, je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires, les mélangeant avec celle de Mina et froissant au passage quelques parchemins. Quiconque irrite Mrs Pince à intérêt à fuir rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais avec ma meilleure amie et les deux Serpentard à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, dans le couloir froid et vide du quatrième étage. Ma meilleure amie à mes côtés, je partais en direction de notre salle commune, quand Yaxley me rappela, me forçant à revenir sur mes pas pour lui faire face.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Greengrass, lâcha-t-il avec un air étrangement sérieux.

J'haussai un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, et il soupira, reprenant son air hautain.

-Ne prend pas cette air ahuri, Greengrass, ça ne te va pas. Ecoute, je ne suis pas contre le fait que nous soyons vu ensemble, à discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi, mais nous ne nous afficherons pas ensemble à Poudlard, d'accord ? Attendons d'avoir quitté l'école pour faire cela.

-Hein ?

La réponse de Mina, qui se tenait dans mon dos, résumait parfaitement tout ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête. De quoi parlait-il, par Merlin ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu baratines, Yaxley ?, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas une raison pour t'afficher avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est clair ?

Manifestement, il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait et penser sans doute que moi aussi. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

-De quoi tu parles ?, m'enquis-je enfin, en accord avec mes pensées.

Il prit un air surprit qui aurait presque pu paraître faux tant il se jouait de ce qu'il montrait en permanence. A sa droite, son camarade de Serpentard ne bougeait pas le moins du monde, observant la scène avec un regard froid et imperturbable.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieuse, Greengrass ?

Le claquement de pied courroucé de Mina contre les dalles du sol froid se fit entendre.

-Ta mère ne t'as donc rien dit ?, demanda-t-il avec un étonnement non feint, prenant le bruit de mon amie pour réponse.

-Je pense que tu as déjà pu observer ma mère, Yaxley, répliquais-je avec toute la patience dont j'étais capable et qui définissait si bien ma maison. Elle est aussi bavarde qu'une pierre tombale.

-Tout de même, tu es la première concernée…

-Accouche, tu veux ?

Il lança un regard à son ami qui haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture qui commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser d'être aussi impassible qu'un mur ?

-Tu ne lis même pas _La Gazette_ ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, de plus en plus intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc me concerner, concerner Yaxley, et être suffisamment important pour passer dans le quotidien des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ? Je n'étais qu'une pauvre Poufsouffle effacée, après tout, je ne recevais aucune grande intention et n'en voulais même pas.

-Et le _Poudlardien_?

-Mais…

Il soupira, de ce soupire si caractéristique de ceux qui le font dans l'unique but de vous couper la parole pour en placer une et rajouter une touche de drame à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à dire. Et l'effet était réussi puisqu'il avait à présent toute mon attention ainsi que celle de Mina, qui avait même cessé de taper du pied.

-Nos parents nous ont fiancés, Greengrass.

Quoi ?

Non.

Impossible.

Ma mère ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, c'était impossible. Sans m'en parler ? Elle n'était certes guère expansive et bavarde, mais elle m'aurait tout de même envoyé une lettre, écrit quelque chose, pour me prévenir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle demande mon avis, mais elle aurait forcément fait en sorte que je sois au courant. J'étais la première concernée après tout !

Et pourtant, le visage de Yaxley était terriblement sérieux, et sa voix sonnait horriblement vrai. C'était le monde qui s'écroulait. Je savais depuis toujours que cela me pendait au nez depuis ma naissance, mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser que cela arriverait si tôt.

-Vous êtes cousins à quel degré ?, railla Mina qui se tenait à présent juste à côté de moi.

-La ferme, North !, répliqua Yaxley d'une voix sourde, oubliant soudain la tenue qu'il s'obligeait à conserver en permanence.

Le problème, ce n'était pas la consanguinité. Enfin, pas que. Le problème, avec les mariages arrangés, c'était le manque total d'amour dans ces unions, la domination de l'homme qui croyait avec force de conviction que tout lui appartenait, sa femme comprise. Le problème, c'était que les fiancés étaient toujours considérés comme des objets, dont l'unique utilité était d'assouvir les besoins matériels de leurs géniteurs. Le « cercle Sang-Pur », c'était une usine d'or où chacun faisait ses affaires, ni plus, ni moins. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments.

-Évite donc de te laisser aller à des déboires de toutes sortes, hum. Tu ternirais l'image de ta mère et la mienne par la même occasion. Sans oublier la tienne.

-Merci de penser à moi, répliquais-je d'une voix acide que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Et toi, tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec tout Poudlard, c'est ça ?, ricana Mina.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me lancer un bref regard d'avertissement avant de tourner les talons, son camarade à ses côtés. Le silence accueillit leur départ.

-Ta mère, c'est vraiment la pire des garces !, lâcha ma meilleure amie avec un sifflement de dégoût, brisant le silence qui avait suivi le départ des deux Serpentard.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle haussa les épaules. Le chemin jusque notre salle commune se fit dans un silence de mort, uniquement rompu par les caquètements de Peeves qui apparaissait parfois au détour d'un couloir. Mais je n'y prêtais pas d'attention. J'étais focalisée sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer et aurait été incapable de réagir face au moindre de danger. Ces fiançailles, c'étaient la dernière et l'ultime barrière que ma mère dressait entre nous. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Si elle voulait que je déteste ce monde auquel j'appartenais malgré moi, elle avait réussi, et avec brio. L'aspect parfait et lisse des Sang-Pur m'avait toujours fait rêver lorsque j'étais petite, mais, plus j'avais grandi et plus j'avais pris conscience de tous les faux raccords et des coquilles qui constituaient cet univers en apparence si irréprochable et admirable, et pourtant constitué uniquement de faux semblants et d'aspect trompeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?, lâcha Mina du bout des lèvres alors que nous arrivions devant notre salle commune.

J'haussai les épaules, impuissante.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?, marmonnais-je pour toute réponse.

-Je sais pas, moi !, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes vers le plafond. Tu pourrais te rebeller, donner ton avis ! Barre-toi de chez toi ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ta mère décider de toute ta vie !

-Et quoi ?, répliquais-je d'une voix aigüe. Je suis supposée faire quoi ? Me barrer comme Black ? Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, moi ! Désolée de ne pas être courageuse !

Non, définitivement, je n'étais pas une Gryffondor. Je préférais sans aucun doute que l'on décide de toute ma vie entière plutôt que de me soulever contre ma mère. C'était lâche, terriblement lâche, mais au fond je ne voulais juste pas me dire que, si tout s'émiettait et que ma vie m'échappait, c'était uniquement de ma faute. Je n'avais jamais voulu prendre de grandes décisions dans ma vie, ou faire quoi que ce soit, pour la simple – et bonne ? – raison que je ne voulais pas être responsable de ce qui pouvait en découler. Je préférais mille fois remettre mon existence entre les mains de ma mère que la garder entre les miennes, et regretter ce que je pourrai en faire.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi ! Black est bien parti chez Potter, lui. En plus, maman t'adore ! Elle serait ravie de t'avoir à la maison !

-Je ne peux pas, Mina, OK ? Je… je peux juste pas partir comme ça ! C'est peut-être la pire des garces mais… si je m'en vais, elle n'aura plus personne…

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ne comprenant manifestement pas où je voulais en venir. Elle me poussa par les épaules à l'intérieur du passage que venaient de libérer les tonneaux et, abattue, je me laissai faire. La salle commune était presque vide, la plupart des élèves étant au parc afin de profiter du dernier week-end de septembre à l'extérieur. Je déposai mes affaires sur la petite table de bois, devant l'immense cheminée surplombée par le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle, et m'affalai sur le canapé, Mina à mes côtés.

-On terminera demain, lança-t-elle en désignant l'épais livre sur les vampires qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à ranger dans son sac.

J'acquiesçai et ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine tout en posant ma tête lourde sur l'épaule de Mina.

-C'est moche, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle ne parlait pas de notre devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sur les vampires à travers les siècles.

-Ouais.

Elle s'agita quelques secondes et un bruit de papiers froissés se fit entendre. Une minute plus tard, elle agitait le _Poudlardien_ devant mon nez. Sur la première page, en gros plan, une photo de Potter et Black bougeait, surplombant le titre « Les nouveaux héros de Poudlard ? ». Surprise, je relevai la tête vers Mina.

-Ils ont encore fait une crasse à Rusard, soupira-t-elle. Mais pas ça ; _ça_.

De l'index, elle tapota le haut du journal où une écriture en lettres capitales indiquaient : « FIANÇAILLES DE C. YAXLEY ET A. GREENGRASS : COUP DE BLUF OU COUP DE FOUDRE ? Toutes les infos page 3 ».

-Tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ?, ricana Mina.

-C'est bon, grognais-je en lui arrachant le journal des mains.

Je le roulai en boule et l'envoyai dans les flammes hautes de la cheminée. Nous observâmes durant de longues minutes le feu consumer totalement le journal, en silence.

-Graham est venu me parler tout à l'heure, marmonnais-je alors.

Je sentis Mina se raidir contre moi mais elle garda le silence, ce qui, la connaissant, devait lui coûter.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne sacrifierait pas son bonheur pour notre amitié.

-Mais il est prêt à sacrifier notre amitié pour son bonheur ?, railla mon amie, désabusée.

Je secouai la tête, fatiguée. Depuis l'incident de la salle commune où nous avions découvert Graham embrassait à pleine bouche la sœur de Rhéa, Mina ne le supportait plus. Elle refusait catégoriquement de lui adressait la parole et acceptait de manger avec lui que s'ils ne parlaient pas. Ce qui, de mon point de vue, était totalement ridicule.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi… susceptible, cette année ?, répliquais-je, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

Cette fois-ci, je la sentis prendre une grande inspiration, mais uniquement le silence me répondit. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le crépitement des flammes parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, me berçant d'une douce mélodie.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres, d'une voix sérieuse que je ne lui connaissais guère. Mais cette année… tout est différent. Tout est devenu beaucoup plus sombre. N'importe qui pourrait appartenir aux tarés qui servent Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Tu ne fais pas confiance à Graham ? C'est notre meilleur ami, Mina. Lui et All sont nos meilleurs amis. Tu ne peux pas leur tourner le dos de la sorte sous prétexte que Tu-Sais-Qui est de plus en plus puissant. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais les trahir ? Nous trahir, tous les trois ?, finit-elle par demander.

-Non, assurais-je immédiatement d'une voix forte. Jamais.

Elle hocha la tête et passa un bras derrière mes épaules.

-Tant mieux, moi non plus.

Évidement que je ne pouvais pas les trahir. C'était mes amis, mes meilleurs amis. J'aurais préféré mourir que de les trahir. Je les considérais même comme ma famille. Nous ne nous connaissions certes pas depuis notre naissance, mais depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Les liens que nous avions liés étaient si forts qu'ils semblaient exister depuis toujours. Seulement, et ça n'aurait pas dû, l'hésitation de Mina me faisait douter. Ressentaient-ils la même chose à notre égard ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, persuadée que je n'avais pas à le faire. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, je leur faisais confiance, point, à la ligne.

Plusieurs Poufsouffle se levèrent, ou bien sortirent de leur dortoirs, indiquant qu'il était l'heure du dîner.

-On devrait y aller, marmonna Mina en se redressant légèrement. J'ai faim.

-Tu as toujours faim, ris-je doucement en faisant de même. On retrouvera les garçons dans la Grande Salle.

Elle grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Je ne savais pas d'où lui venait cette étrange suspicion envers tout le monde, elle qui, habituellement, était toujours gentille et adorait tout le monde. Cette méfiance qui grandissait en elle ne valait rien de bon, pour qui que ce soit.

-Au fait, lançais-je pour lui changer les idées. Je me demandais, c'était qui le Serpentard avec Yaxley, à la bibliothèque ? Je veux dire, tu sais qui c'est ?

Elle me lança un regard surpris en enjambant le passage secret qui masquait notre salle commune.

-C'est un Sang-Pur, répondit-elle comme une évidence. Très mignon, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais le connaitre, non ? Enfin, de nom, au moins…

Je secouai négativement la tête, attendant une explication. Si son visage ne m'avait rien dit, je ne connaissais certainement pas son identité.

-C'est Rosier. Evan Rosier.


	5. 4 : balais et balles perdues

**Chapitre 4 : Balais et balles perdues**

 ** _Octobre 1976_**

L'automne avait toujours été ma saison préférée. Voir les feuilles tomber au gré du vent, le soleil disparaître derrière la cime des arbres orangés… J'avais toujours trouvé cela drôlement joli, mais le cadre de Poudlard rajoutait en plus une touche de magie qu'on ne pouvait voir nulle part ailleurs.

-Arrête de sourire comme un imbécile, grondais-je en soufflant bruyamment.

Graham marchant à grandes enjambées à mes côtés, je devais presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Les sélections de Quidditch commençaient sous peu, et, pour ne pas changer, il s'était levé en retard. Ou plutôt, je l'avais levé, en ne le voyant pas descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

-Cornfoot ne peux pas me virer, respire, me lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ne crois pas que tu es meilleur que tout le monde, répliquais-je, à bout de souffle.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de marcher en regardant droit devant lui. Je savais pertinemment que Cornfoot ne l'expulserait pour rien au monde de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais sa confiance infaillible en tout ce qu'il faisait m'exacerbait. Cela n'aurait pas dû, évidemment, Graham était mon meilleur ami, mais j'en venais parfois à jalouser cette foi en l'avenir qu'il possédait, et dont j'étais dénuée.

-Ne t'en fait pas, finit-il par lâcher en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Il craint bien trop ma batte pour me virer !

Un faible rire s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que nous arrivions au vestiaire réservé pour les joueurs de notre maison. Il était plein à craquer, les discussions bruyantes des uns et des autres s'entendaient depuis l'extérieur. A peine avions-nous mit deux pas à l'intérieur qu'une forte odeur masculine m'emplit les narines.

-Hey, Lloyd !, hurla quelqu'un, au fond de la pièce. Tu faisais quoi avec Greengrass pour être en retard comme ça ?!

-Super, maugréais-je en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Je vais rejoindre Mina dans les gradins, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner.

Je pivotai vers la sortie avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et grimpai les escaliers de bois jusqu'à atteindre notre gradin habituel. Les marches grinçaient sous mes pas. Quelques oiseaux, dans le ciel gris, gazouillaient tristement la fin de l'été.

-Tu viens de rater Rhéa Super Adcock, commenta Mina alors que je m'asseyais lourdement à ses côtés.

Notre tribune était vide à l'exception de ce qui semblait être un premier année, assit quelques gradins plus haut.

-Il va pleuvoir, répliquais-je, pour toute réponse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Avec un peu de chance, ça lavera Graham Lloyd de sa stupidité.

Cette fois-ci, je ne répondis pas. Je savais qu'elle ne cherchait qu'un moyen de se défouler, et peu importe les raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi, j'avais décidé de ne pas les laisser gagner.

L'entrée sur le terrain des prétendants à un quelconque poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch me donna une raison de plus pour me taire et me concentrer sur ce qu'il se déroulait à nos pieds. Cornfoot ouvrait la marche, Graham et Allister à sa suite, les autres suivaient. De l'équipe de l'an passé, il ne restait qu'eux trois, si bien que beaucoup d'élèves de notre maison étaient venus postuler, espérant sans doute posséder cette pseudo gloire de pouvoir se vanter d'être un joueur de Quidditch.

Alex Cornfoot était un septième année. Lorsque nous étions en deuxième année, c'était lui qui avait incité le capitaine de l'équipe de l'époque de prendre Graham et Allister comme batteurs. Il était gentil, Alex, il ne s'arrêtait pas au physique ou au sang des autres. Il menait l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison depuis sa cinquième année déjà, et occupait ce poste avec une main de maître. Je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup, ou alors quand les garçons étaient dans la conversation, mais je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il était quelqu'un de bon.

Derrière lui s'entassaient des deuxièmes ou troisième années, écartés par d'autres Poufsouffle baraqués, sans doutes dans leurs dernières années à Poudlard, qui jouaient des coudes pour écarter les plus jeunes et plus petits. Seulement deux filles occupaient les rangs.

-Le sexe féminin toujours grandement représenté dans ce sport de brute, grommela Mina en se penchant en avant.

J'éclatai de rire, brisant le silence qui régnait dans les hauteurs des gradins, l'image de Mina, durant l'été séparant notre quatrième et cinquième année, qui chevauchait un balai et tentait en vain de rattraper Graham et Allister, clairement présente dans ma tête. C'avait été la première et la dernière fois qu'elle était montée sur un balai, décrétant par la suite que pour le bien public, c'était un objet à éradiquer du monde magique.

-Arrête de repenser à cette histoire, marmonna-t-elle, en me frappant l'épaule à l'aide de _La Gazette_ qu'elle tenait fermement à la main.

Cependant, le coin de ses lèvres tressautant alors qu'elle tentait de refouler un sourire ne m'échappa pas.

En bas, au centre du terrain, Cornfoot s'était placé de manière à voir tout le monde. Il avait répartit les joueurs en quatre groupes pas vraiment équilibrés mais qui devaient vraisemblablement être les différents postes de Quidditch et s'attelait, à présent, à donner ce qui ressemblaient à des directives, à l'aide de grands mouvements brusques dans tous les sens.

-Pourquoi on est là, d'ailleurs ?, lâcha Mina en croisant et décroisant les jambes à plusieurs reprises. On sait déjà qu'ils seront pris !

-Tu préfères peut-être réviser ?, répliquais-je en roulant des yeux.

-On a rien faire !, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, les deux mains en l'air et de chaque côté de sa tête, un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas devoirs que nous n'avons pas de révisions, rétorquais-je d'un ton que j'essayais en vain de rendre docte, l'index levé.

-Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ta Lily Evans !

Et elle me balança le journal en pleine figure, les deux poings sur les hanches et un air faussement fâché sur le visage.

-Lily ? Qui a dit Lily ?

Me tournant vers l'origine du bruit, un James Potter aux cheveux ébouriffés et au sourire ébahi apparut devant nous. Il nous fit un bref signe de la main avant d'escalader notre banc, nous poussant au passage pour réussir à passer entre Mina et moi. D'un même mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers lui.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je viens tenir compagnie à Tommy.

Il claqua avec force sa main dans le dos du garçon qui n'avait pas bougé d'une baguette depuis que j'étais arrivée.

- _On_ vient tenir compagnie à Tommy !

Sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, nous vîmes Sirius Black s'assoir de l'autre côté du premier année, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Depuis quand les Gryffondor viennent assister aux sélections de Quidditch des autres maisons ?, s'enquit Mina, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'était, certes, pas douée sur un balai, cela ne l'empêchait pas le moins du monde de défendre l'équipe de Poufsouffle avec une force qui n'avait d'égale que son fanatisme pour les Frelons de Wimbourne.

-Depuis jamais, répliqua Black sur le même ton.

-On est venu tenir compagnie à Tommy, répéta Potter.

-Oui, OK, accorda Mina avec la patience qu'elle aurait eue pour un enfant de deux ans. Mais vous pouvez très bien tenir compagnie à Tommy ailleurs.

-Bien sûr que non, puisque Tommy est ici.

-Eh bien, prenez Tommy et allez au château, comme ça vous lui tiendrez compagnie _ailleurs_.

-Tu n'as pas très bien compris, Willehlmina North. Tommy est un Poufsouffle, donc Tommy peut assister à vos sélections, et comme nous tenons compagnie à Tommy, nous assistons aussi aux sélections.

-On peut très bien lui compagnie, nous, à Tommy !

-Eh, attendez, coupais-je en lançant un regard suspicieux aux deux Gryffondor. Depuis quand vous « tenez compagnie » à un premier année de Poufsouffle ?

-Ah, ça, ma chère !, s'exclama le binoclard avec force. Nous l'initions.

-Vous l'initiez ?, répéta Mina, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tout à fait, continua Sirius avec un sourire fier. Nous l'initions. Il a un grand potentiel. Beaucoup d'avenir.

-Et puis, il nous faut une descendance. Encore deux ans et nous quittons Poudlard !

-Donc nous recrutons. Et Tommy est une excellente recrue. C'est lui l'investigateur du mauvais coup que nous avons joué à Rusard l'autre jour ! Mais comme il n'est pas très connu, ils n'en ont pas parlé dans le _Poudlarien_.

-Et c'est fort dommage, parce qu'il a beaucoup d'avenir !

Ils se turent. Pendant quelques instants, seul le bruit des battes contre les cognards et les cris de Cornfoot se firent entendre.

-Et sinon ?

Ils nous regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Mina me lança un regard ébahi. Derrière nous, une balle siffla mais aucune de nous n'y prêta attention.

-Vous voulez _vraiment_ pervertir ce pauvre garçon ?, insista ma meilleure amie en les regardant à tour de rôle.

James leva l'index devant nous et l'agita de gauche à droite, un air sérieux, qui ne lui allait pas du tout, collé au visage.

-On ne le perverti pas. On lui apprend à utiliser ses talents à bon escient.

Mina éclata de rire et je finis par la rejoindre. Ils m'épataient. Avec eux, _tout_ m'épatait. Depuis leur sans-gêne constant, leur éternelle répartie, leur humour douteux… Même les crasses souvent pitoyables qu'ils infligeaient à Rusard devenaient drôles avec eux.

-Et vous l'avez déjà initié aux heures de colle de McGo ou pas ?, ricana-t-elle.

Le visage du Tommy en question, qui s'était fendu d'un sourire jovial quelques minutes auparavant, s'était brusquement crispé et il regardait à présent les deux Gryffondor avec un regard paniqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute réconfortant. Chaque chose en son temps. Nous le tenons loin de la célébrité pour ne pas le brusquer…

-Vous avez pris combien pour Rusard ?, lâchais-je, pas dupe.

-Deux heures les vendredis et samedi, soupira James, ouvrant les bras avec fatalité.

-Emmenez le petit faire un stage découverte avec vous, conseilla Mina. Peut-être qu'il reviendra à la raison et se concentrera sur ses études après avoir goûté aux soirées passées à récurer des chaudrons.

Les deux autres se jetèrent un regard affolé avant de passer chacun un bras autour des épaules de Tommy qui, lui, nous observait avec une certaine crainte.

Le silence s'installa petit à petit. Je tournai le dos aux garçons afin de faire à nouveau face au terrain et Mina fit de même. Pendant de longues minutes, chacun se tut, observant le terrain. Cornfoot volait autour des joueurs, hurlant des phrases rendues inaudibles par la distance et le vent. En plissant les yeux, je reconnus Graham et Allister qui filaient à toute vitesse, donnant au passage de grands coups de batte dans les cognards. Ils avaient constitué ce qui semblait être deux équipes, bien qu'en tant que spectatrice, la distinction entre relevait de l'impossible.

Le vent se levait petit à petit, nous ébouriffant d'abord légèrement les cheveux, avant de siffler avec violence contre les tribunes. Les joueurs de Quidditch ne se démontèrent pas pour autant, même si Cornfoot, qui avait désormais abandonné l'idée de crier, stationnait au centre du terrain sur son balai. Les autres volaient avec une difficulté palpable contre le vent, tentant toutes sortes d'acrobaties pour avancer plus rapidement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque de grosses gouttes commencèrent à s'abattre bruyamment sur le bois des gradins que nous décidâmes de plier bagages et de rentrer au château, les trois garçons sur les talons. Traversant le parc aussi vite que nous le pouvions, chacun essayant vainement de s'abritait sous ses propres vêtements, nous arrivâmes au château alors qu'il pleuvait dru. La pluie ricochait sur le sol, créant ainsi un concert assourdissant et désagréable. Une fois au sec, je lançai un sort de Récurage sur mes propres vêtements.

-C'est bientôt midi, commenta Mina, ayant elle aussi séché ses habits. On devrait les attendre dans la Grande Salle.

-C'est onze heure, répliquais-je en détachant mes cheveux trempés, éparpillant par la même occasion de fines gouttelettes tout autour de moi.

-Et alors ? On est plus proche de midi que s'il était dix heure.

-C'est pas étonnant que tu ne montes pas sur un balai si tu te goinfres comme ça, ricana Sirius.

Toujours mouillé, tout comme Potter et Tommy, il se tenait derrière nous, arrosant les dalles à chaque mouvement.

-Tu t'es vu ?, rétorqua Mina. Tu t'empiffres toutes les nuits aux cuisines.

Ils s'engouffrèrent d'un même pas dans un couloir tout en continuant à s'envoyer de piques de plus en plus salées, sans pour autant hausser le ton. Silencieuse, je marchai derrière eux, les deux autres à mes côtés. James parlait au premier année d'une voix si basse que je n'entendais pas un mot, penché sur lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mina et moi connaissions les deux Gryffondor depuis notre première année, ayant fait la moitié du trajet en Poudlard Express ensemble, le jour de notre rentrée. Si Mina appréciait James, elle avait décrété Sirius comme étant imbuvable presque immédiatement. Ce n'était pas tant son irresponsabilité ou ses blagues douteuses qui la rebutait, mais son statut de Sang-Pur. Mais si elle aimait clamer haut et fort qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un « petit merdeux hautain de la haute », je doutais qu'il ne s'agisse uniquement de ça. J'étais profondément convaincu que si Mina évitait presque tout contact avec la quasi-totalité des Sang-Pur, c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait peur d'être rejetée pour ce qu'elle était au plus profond de ses veines : une Née-Moldu. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance en réalité. Bien que les Sang-Pur conservateurs puissent la juger à cause de son sang, elle était bien plus qu'un simple liquide rouge. Elle était Mina North, une sorcière brillante et sans doute l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer.

-… sac à puces, continue comme ça et je vais faire en sorte que ton arbre généalogique ne se développe plus jamais !

-Commence par monter sur un balai, on en reparlera après !, répliquait Sirius d'une voix où perçait la menace.

Je soupirai. Je n'étais, pour ma part, pas une grande fan des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient, certes, gentils et drôles, mais ils étaient aussi de parfaits imbéciles insouciants et souvent prétentieux. L'entente cordiale que j'entretenais avec eux était surtout due à Graham et Allister. Et au fait que je n'étais pas une Serpentard.

Les voix de Mina et Sirius commencèrent à résonner alors que nous empruntions un couloir haut et sombre, uniquement remplit de quelques tableaux qui protestèrent face au bruit. Mais les paroles bruyantes de ma meilleure amie s'évanouirent brusquement au détour d'un couloir. Sans doute surpris, Black ne dit plus rien, et James se redressa lentement, incertain, alors qu'il n'entendait plus la voix claire et aiguë de Mina. Et la raison de son silence apparut rapidement. Deux grandes silhouettes sombres s'avançaient dans le couloir, en sens inverse, ne nous prêtant pas la moindre attention. Peu désireuse de croiser par mégarde le regard à la fois rieur et froid de Yaxley, j'observai son camarade, dont j'ignorais le son de la voix. Evan Rosier. Il m'intriguait, en réalité. Etait-il comme Corban, fier, ambitieux et méprisant ? Je ne savais pas lire en les autres et pourtant, lorsque je posais mon regard sur Evan Rosier, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un puit noir et sans fond, sans possibilité d'en réchapper. C'était comme contempler le néant, le vide abyssal de l'univers. Si son visage était dépourvu de toute émotion, ses yeux sombres ne mentaient pas : il était habité par un trou noir. Durant quelques secondes, mon regard croisa le sien et je me sentis presque happée par ce non-être, me donnant une sensation de vertige, comme si je me tenais au bord d'une falaise immense surplombant l'univers, et que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Mais les deux Serpentard nous dépassèrent rapidement et la faible clarté du jour reprit ses droits.

-C'est vraiment ton fiancé, Yaxley ?, commenta Potter.

J'haussai les épaules, peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet.

-Il a l'air aussi sympathique que mon chien Hodge, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Pourquoi ?, questionna Mina d'une voix brusque. Il a quoi ton chien ?

-Il est mort, ricana Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

* * *

-Potter en pince toujours pour Evans, non mais c'est dingue ça ! Pourquoi sorte-il avec Adcock s'il veut toujours sortir avec sa rousse ?

-Tu l'as défend, maintenant ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua Mina avec véhémence. C'est juste que ça ne se fait pas !

Elle croisa les bras en fixant d'un air maussade les tables nues de la Grande Salle.

-En plus, j'ai faim, ronchonna-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée mi-exaspérée. Même si elle ne le disait pas, j'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle adorait Potter et regrettait de ne pas être amie avec lui.

Graham et Allister nous rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après. Les deux Gryffondor nous avaient abandonné bien avant, préférant grimper dans les étages en compagnie de Tommy pour une quelconque raison qui leur était propre. Il était encore tôt, si bien que les quatre longues tables n'étaient guères occupées.

Allister prit place à mes côtés, tandis que Graham s'asseyait en face, à la droite de Mina. Celle-ci lui lança un bref regard, avant de reporter son attention sur les petits légumes éparpillés dans son assiette. Les garçons s'étaient changés, mais leurs cheveux, trempés, mouillaient leur pull.

-Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard dans deux semaines, nous apprit Allister en se servant une énorme cuisse de poulet. On y va tous… ensemble ?

La façon dont il le disait sonnait étrangement dans mes oreilles. Comme s'il y avait une fausse note dans la mélodie, un instrument manquant… ou en trop, peut-être. Le fait qu'il le demande, alors qu'aucun de nous ne l'avait jamais fait, semblait matérialiser la première barrière entre nous. Que s'était-il passé, au juste ? Rhéa Adcock ? Sirius Black ? … Yaxley ? Ou même Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils n'étaient pas des causes, aucuns d'entre eux, mais des effets. Alors qu'elles étaient les causes ? Nous-même ? Peut-être. Sûrement même. Nous sommes tous des causes de ce qui nous arrive, chacun d'entre nous. Même vous. Vous seriez idiots de croire le contraire.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, lâchais-je en mâchonnant le morceau de brocoli que je venais de piquer avec ma fourchette.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit.

J'avais toujours eu, parfois, l'impression qu'un écran transparent me séparait d'eux. Cette sensation que j'étais là sans l'être réellement. Mais ça ne m'avait jamais rendu triste, parce que je me contentais d'être avec eux, de les entendre parler et rire, même si je n'y prenais pas vraiment part. Je me satisfaisais de ma seule présence avec eux. Et que nous soyons trois ou quatre, ça ne changeait rien à rien puisque nous étions ensemble. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'avais le sentiment que c'était un écran opaque qui se dressait entre chacun de nous, comme si, en l'espace d'à peine quelques semaine, nous étions devenus de parfait inconnus les uns envers les autres.

Je me fis violence pour me retenir de leur envoyer le plat de pommes de terre à la figure et leur dire ce que je pensais. C'était idiot, tout était tellement idiot ! Mais je ne voulais pas rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, si elles l'étaient. Après tout, d'ici quelques jours, tout redeviendrait comme avant, non ? Amère, j'avalais une autre bouchée de brocoli.

Petit à petit, la Grande Salle se remplit d'élèves chahutant, et le brouhaha qui s'élevait des quatre tables remplit le vide et le silence qui pesaient lourdement entre nous.


	6. Seconde lettre depuis Poudlard

**Aloha !**

J'apporte avec moi le chapitre 5... qui n'est pas le chapitre 5 (oups ?), mais plutôt la seconde lettre d'Amy.

 ** _Bonne lecture _**!

 **lolahg** : dééééésolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant ! je vais donc te répondre ici : heureuse que tu apprécies le début et que tu ne sois plus trop fâchée avec Mina ! ^^ Je comprends tout à fait qu'on puisse la craindre/avoir du mal avec elle même si personnellement elle me fait marrer. Merci pour ta gentille review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Vlad** : il me semblait avoir indiqué dans un des chapitres précédent le prénom complet de Mina mais manifestement j'ai halluciné, sorryyy ! Et quand au fait qu'elle et Amalia soient potes avec les Maraudeurs... disons simplement que ce sont des connaissances plus ou moins proches ^^ Contente que Yaxley te plaise et quant à Roser... non seulement il détient la palme du style, mais en plus il est indétrônable ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **Seconde lettre depuis Poudlard**

 _27 octobre 1983_

 _Ma douce Mina,_

 _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre, pourquoi ? Dans un sens, je peux le comprendre. Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me détestes même… Mais, Mina, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, peu importe ce que c'est. Tu peux m'envoyer une Beuglante si tu le souhaites, je ne serais que trop heureuse d'entendre le son de la voix qui m'a si souvent bercé à Poudlard._

 _Poudlard, Mina, souviens-toi de Poudlard. Nos rires qui résonnaient contre les murs de pierre, nos pleures étouffés dans un oreiller, nos joies partagées et nos peines étouffantes… Souviens-toi de Poudlard, de nous. Graham, Allister, toi, moi… Plus que des amis, nous étions une famille, Mina._

 _Je me souviens de nos dernières années à Poudlard, à quel point elles étaient sombres et difficiles. La peur s'était insinuée partout, elle nous accompagnait, nous manipulait. Peu importe où nous allions, elle était là, derrière nous, refermant ses bras glacés sur nous. Mais nous n'étions pas des héros, nous ne pouvions pas agir comme ces personnages de contes qui se battent avec le sourire et triomphent toujours. Nous ne pouvions pas gagner contre nous-même et cette peur qui coulait dans nos veines. Nous aurions été stupides de croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que nous pouvions vaincre l'obscurité dans nos têtes et nos cœurs. Nous n'avions que 16 ans… tout nous dépassait._

 _Oh, Mina… je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt ! Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'avais peur. Peur de ce ravin qui s'était formé entre nous. Peur de cette même peur qui s'imprégnait en nous il y a quelques années. Peut-être qu'elle ne me quittera jamais, finalement, qu'elle sera toujours là, en moi… Je n'ai pas écrit à Allister ou Graham car je craignais leur réaction. Je sais qu'ils me considèrent comme morte en sachant pertinemment que je suis en vie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je ne leur en veux pas… je comprends. Je crois que, à leur place, j'aurai sans doute agis de la même manière._

 _Mais vous me manquez terriblement. Tous. Vous me manquez si fort que j'ai parfois l'impression que je vais étouffer, si fort que s'en est douloureux. Nous étions une famille, Mina, la meilleure famille qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. J'étais si fière de vous avoir, si fière de pouvoir clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que vous étiez beaucoup plus que des amis à mes yeux… Mais je vous ai pris pour acquis, et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que le sol a commencé à se fissurer sous nos pieds. Peut-être qu'à la place, j'aurais dû vous aimer un peu plus fort et un peu mieux… Mais au lieu de cela, je suis partie, je vous ai tourné le dos. J'ai grandis. Nous l'avons tous fait. Et peut-être que c'est cela, grandir… faire des erreurs, tourner le dos à quelques personnes, se dire qu'on aurait pu mieux faire. Peut-être que c'est se tromper de route, foirer, aimer, trahir, continuer à avancer, se tromper encore, avoir des remords. Peut-être que grandir, c'est décevoir les gens qu'on aime. Porter le poids de nos erreurs et regretter. Se rendre compte que nos actes ont des conséquences et qu'il nous faut les assumer, qu'on ne pourra plus effacer les ardoises comme avant, tout oublier, tout recommencer. Se dire qu'on aurait pu faire autre chose, quelque chose de mieux, même si, sur le moment, ce que nous avons fait nous paraissait la meilleure chose à faire._

 _J'ai toujours eu peur de grandir, et je sais que tu partageais avec moi cette angoisse, mais aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, je me rends compte à quel point cette peur était superflue et vaine parce qu'elle ne m'a pas empêché de faire des erreurs. Elle ne m'a pas empêché de me détourner de vous et elle ne vous a pas empêché de me laisser partir. Je ne vous blâme pas, ce serait trop facile de vous accuser des conséquences de mes propres fautes comme je le faisais autrefois. Non, c'est moi que je blâme. Il y a cette citation Moldu qui me revient en tête et qui dit que chacun de nous possède deux loups, l'un représentant la sérénité, l'amour et la gentillesse et l'autre la peur, l'avidité et la haine, et que celui qui gagne est celui que l'on nourrit. Je me suis trompée de loup, Mina, je me suis trompée sur tout. Je pensais essayer de sauver tout le monde alors que la seule personne que je tentais de préserver, c'était moi. J'essayer de me protéger de moi-même et je n'ai fait que plus de dégâts. C'est terrifiant, tu sais, de se rendre compte de ses propres failles._

 _[…]_

 _Corban vient me voir régulièrement ces temps-ci. J'ignore ce qui le pousse à agir de la sorte, car ce n'est certainement pas l'amitié inexistante qu'il éprouve à mon égare qui le fait sonner à ma porte deux fois par semaine. Mais je crois qu'à lui aussi, ça lui a fait quelque chose de perdre Evan, même si je doute qu'il l'avoue à quiconque, et encore moins à lui-même. Peut-être qu'il a un cœur, finalement. Enfin, non. Il_ a _un cœur. Nous avons tous un cœur. Même s'il ne veut pas d'admettre, même s'il se cache derrière des visages froids, des yeux foudroyants et des coups de baguette mortels, il a un cœur._ _Evan aussi, avait un cœur, après tout. Mais peut-être que, quelques fois, certaines personnes piègent leur cœur dans un océan de glace car c'est trop douloureux d'admettre que les choses atour d'eux, que les autres, peuvent les toucher et leur faire du mal. Alors, à la place, c'est eux qui font du mal et qui se blessent, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le fasse avant._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Je t'embrasse, Amy._


	7. 5 : puisse le karma nous être favorable

Saluuuuut ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop chaud ?

Alors, je crois que j'ai un chouia de retard dans la publication... Je m'excuse platement envers vous, lecteurs fantômes, et vous promets (d'essayer) de ne plus être aussi à la bourre.

Enfin, voici donc le chapitre 5, plus joyeux que les précédents (et plus long aussi ahah)

Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une **bonne lectuure** et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : puisse le karma nous être favorable**

 ** _Octobre 1976_**

Le côté positif, en cours d'Etudes des Moldus, n'était pas tant le côté « sans-magie » mais plutôt le fait que ceux qui y assistaient le faisait par intérêt. A deux exceptions près, peut-être : Rogue et moi. Je m'y étais inscrite trois ans plus tôt plus par désire de trouver un quelconque moyen de faire réagir ma mère que par réelle envie et Rogue, pour Lily Evans. Lui et moi étions, par le plus grand hasard, assis côte à côte deux heures et demi par semaine. En soi, ce n'était pas une corvée, contrairement à ce que la quasi-totalité du château pouvait bien penser. Il n'avait, certes, pas une hygiène remarquable mais il ne sentait pas le Détraqueur en décomposition pour autant. Il parlait peu, excepté pour appuyer les dires de sa chère et tendre Lily Evans qui, manifestement, s'en tapait la baguette ou durant les rares travaux de groupes. Je ne lui vouais pas la moindre sympathie mais, contrairement à d'autres, je ne le haïssais pas non plus, même si quelque chose en lui, que je ne pouvais expliquer, me dérangeait. Lui ne m'appréciait guère pour la simple raison que je n'aimais pas le moins du monde _sa_ Lily. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle m'horripilait. Je la trouvais trop hautaine, trop égoïste. Rogue et Potter lui tournaient autour, l'aimaient, mais elle les avait envoyé paître tous les deux. Qu'imaginait-elle ? Que le sorcier parfait allait brusquement débarquer sur le dernier balais et l'emmener vivre, dans une somptueuse demeure, une vie rêvée loin du chaos générale ? Quelle naïve. Ne pouvait-elle se contenter de ce qu'elle avait, de ce qui s'offrait à elle ? Certes, Potter avait la délicatesse et l'intelligence d'un calamar amputé du bulbe, mais il n'en restait pas moins un Sang-Pur pouvant lui offrir, à peu de chose près, tout ce qu'elle désirait. Rogue, bien qu'il n'ait pas été aussi gâté par la nature que Potter, avait tout de même l'air d'être absolument prêt à tout pour elle, allant sans doute jusqu'à être prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour elle. Que voulait-elle de plus ? La vie n'était rose pour personne. C'était sans doute cela, qui m'exaspérait le plus chez elle, cette manie de toujours vouloir le meilleur alors que quelque chose de bien se trouvait déjà sous son nez. En somme, je la trouvais trop parfaite. Pour ma part, j'étais persuadée que nous n'avions que ce que nous méritions. Mais, dans ce cas-là, certains ne risquaient pas d'avoir grand-chose.

Un craquement sec me fit sursauter, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Une douleur aigue me traversa la paume et, ignorant la quinzaine d'élèves qui avaient posé leur regard sur moi, je fixai avec surprise quelques gouttes de sang perler de la main dans laquelle je tenais encore les deux morceaux de la plume que je venais de briser. Marmonnant quelques excuses inintelligibles à l'adresse du professeur qui me lançait un regard houleux, je tachai de me concentrer sur le travail que ce dernier nous avait demandé de réaliser.

-Greengrass ?

Je l'ignorai délibérément. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de sympathiser avec Rogue, et encore moins de lui parler. S'il voulait discuter, il n'avait qu'à le faire avec le mur à sa droite.

-Greengrass, insista-t-il.

Je me retins de soupirer, plongeant un peu plus mon nez dans mon manuel d'Etudes des Moldus, ouvert à la page des « centres commerciaux ». Les photos, immobiles, représentaient des bâtiments en verre avec un escalier immense en leur centre qui s'enfonçait dans les étages. Fait surprenant, les Moldus, qui « montaient » les marches, étaient parfaitement droit, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'escalier les monte tout seul. Je me souvenais vaguement d'un été où Mina avait tenté de nous forcer à aller dans un « centre commercial », mais l'air irrespirable du parking et l'abondance de Moldus m'avaient convaincu de ne pas y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

-Greengrass, répéta encore Rogue.

Exaspérée, je relevai la tête avec mauvaise foi, prête à lui enfoncer mes deux morceaux de plume dans chacune de ses narines, mais il prit la parole avant même que je n'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

-Nous avons fini ce chapitre il y a deux semaines, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, maintenant nous sommes à celui sur le bien et le mal dans le monde Moldu.

Je senti mes joues s'empourprer malgré moi et, face à son petit air supérieur, j'essayai de reprendre contenance malgré tout.

-Je le savais, répliquais-je en me redressant.

Du coin de l'œil, je tentai d'apercevoir le numéro de la page à laquelle son propre livre était ouvert mais, encore une fois, il me prit de court et me l'indiqua avant de se reconcentrer sur les paroles de notre professeur. Mon manuel ouvert à la bonne page, je pu voir le nouveau chapitre que nous avions manifestement commencé depuis plusieurs heures. En haut à gauche, « L'HISTOIRE DU BIEN ET DU MAL DANS LE MONDE MOLDU » en lettres majuscules surplombait une écriture plus petite qui indiquait « Quelques personnalités du bien et du mal ». Plusieurs photos, toujours fixes, avec le nom de la personne photographié et quelques anecdotes en dessous, recouvraient la double page, ainsi que les suivantes. Ainsi, durant plusieurs minutes, j'observais les visages de Staline, Luther King, Lénine, Hitler, Mussolini, Aubrac, Castro… Je fixais leur visage figé dans ces photographies « à la Moldu ». Ils avaient le visage de n'importe qui, je supposai. A les regarder comme cela, et s'il n'y avait pas eu leur mini-biographie, je n'aurai pu dire qui avait tenté de faire le bien ou qui, au contraire, ne l'avait pas fait. Je me doutais bien que les Moldus, s'ils avaient ces photos sous les yeux, auraient immédiatement éprouvé soit admiration, soit dégout et haine. Mais s'ils avaient observé ces visages avant que les évènements en question ne surgissent, n'auraient-ils pas éprouvé que de l'indifférence ? Après tout, n'étions-nous pas toujours jugés que par nos actes ? Qui se souciait réellement de la vie de ces gens-là, de ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir ? J'avais, depuis longtemps, remarqué que les gens avaient très souvent tendances à condamner les autres, ou à les vénérer, les casant dans le « bien » ou le « mal ». Mais quelqu'un agissant mal était-il foncièrement mauvais ? Tout comme une personne « bonne » était-elle toujours pleine de bonnes intentions ? Tout était tellement compliqué…

-Miss Evans, nous vous écoutons, lança le prof d'une voix haute, couvrant les quelques bavardages qui s'amplifiaient et, par la même occasion, me ramenant une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

-Le problème, dit la concernée, c'est que nous blâmons sans cesse les autres pour leurs actes, mais que nous n'essayons pas de les comprendre.

-Vraiment ?, rétorqua notre enseignant, la voix dure. Devons-nous essayer de comprendre pourquoi un sorcier dénonce ses voisins Nés-Moldus au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi certains rejoignent ses rangs ? Tuent et détruisent tout ce qu'ils jugent indigne de leur prétendu Sang-Pur ? Devons-nous essayer de comprendre pourquoi un homme a massacré des millions de personnes innocentes dont le prétexte d'une telle horreur était la religion et une pseudo « sous-race » ? Devons-nous essayer de comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes sont des monstres ?

-Non, répliqua Lily sans se laisser démonter. Mais la peur explique beaucoup de choses, même si elle ne les pardonne pas pour autant. Ce ne sont pas tant les actes d'une personne qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle, mais ce qu'i l'intérieur de son cœur.

A côté de moi, je senti Rogue se tendre et, le dévisageant du coin de l'œil, je le vis fixer Evans, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il s'attendait à un quelconque miracle.

-Du sang !, lança un petit rigolo de Serdaigle au fond de la classe.

Personne n'esquissa le moindre sourire. Tous avaient leur attention fixée sur l'échange entre Lily et le professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Le visage de ce dernier s'était quelque peu radoucis et, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix se fit plus douce et compréhensive.

-Je comprends où vous voulez en venir, indiqua-t-il, mais tentez de développer un peu votre pensée. Je crains que certains…

Tout en parlant, il s'avançait vers le fond de la salle, s'arrêtant devant la table de deux Gryffondors qui parlaient à voix basses, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne levèrent même pas le regard lorsque l'enseignant de planta devant eux.

-… n'aient pas tout suivit !, hurla-t-il brusquement, mais la sonnerie, qui choisit le même instant pour retentir, couvrit la fin de ses paroles.

Un énorme brouhaha s'éleva alors que tout le monde raclait sa chaise sur le sol avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

-PETTIGREW ! LONDUBAT !, s'égosilla tout de même le professeur, réussissant dans un exploit à attraper les deux Gryffondors par le bout de leur cape.

La salle se vida complètement et, inconsciemment, je rangeai mes affaires avec plus de lenteur qu'à l'accoutumé, prêtant une oreille attentive au sermon que les deux rouge et or recevaient. Je n'aurai pas dû, évidement, question de bon sens et de principe, mais cette fois-ci j'éprouvai tout de même le désir de fouiner un peu, de m'intéresser plus aux autres habitants du château qu'à moi-même.

-Mr. Londubat, tançait notre enseignant, les yeux plissés, si vous prêtiez attention à mes cours au lieu de bavarder avec votre camarade et d'espionner Miss Fortescue, vos résultats seraient sans aucun doute à la hauteur de mes espérances !

Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'air un peu ailleurs et les joues colorées d'une jolie teinte pivoine.

-Et vous !, tonna l'autre, en se tournant à présent vers le plus petit des deux qui se ratatina aussitôt sur lui-même. Si vous cessiez de suivre vos amis casse-cou dans leurs sottises et que vous travailliez un peu plus, vous pourriez sans aucun doute avoir un très bon niveau, que ce soit dans ma matière ou dans une autre !

Puis, voyant l'air guère rassuré du petit, il baissa d'un ton et son visage crispé et furieux se fit plus agréable.

-Vous êtes intelligent, Mr. Pettigrew, n'en doutez pas, d'accord ? Mais ne vous laissez pas détourner du droit chemin…

Ce dernier hocha la tête précipitamment, remerciant silencieusement le professeur qui se redressa, reprenant par la même occasion son expression dure.

-Cependant, messieurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous réprimande – loin de là d'ailleurs – et par conséquent, je me dois de vous sanctionner. Il me semble que Mr. Picott est à la recherche d'élèves pour laver la salle des trophées ainsi que pour ranger les livres de la bibliothèque sur lesquels quelques petits _imbéciles_ (il lança un regard appuyé à Pettigrew) se sont amusés à lancer des sortilèges déroutants.

Londubat, qui parut reprendre contact avec la réalité, parut horrifié, et demanda combien de temps la punition durerait.

-Oh, aussi longtemps que Mr. Picott le jugera nécessaire, dit doucement le professeur avec un faible sourire compatissant. Peut-être qu'après cela, vous jugerez plus important de vous concentrer tous deux sur vos études, hum…

Il se détourna des deux Gryffondors, qui bougonnèrent en se dirigeant vers la sortie, quand il remarqua alors ma présence. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.

-Miss Greengrass, commenta-il, je peux vous être utile, peut-être ?

Maudissant les battements emballés de mon cœur que l'on pouvait sous aucun doute entendre jusque Saturne, je tentai d'afficher un sourire léger sur mon visage mais je compris rapidement que ma tentative était peine perdue en sentant mon visage s'empourprer et en voyant le visage de l'autre perdre le peu de bienveillance qui était apparu sur sa figure lorsqu'il avait remarqué ma présence. Paniquée, je tentai vainement de trouver une excuse plausible pour être toujours là.

-Je... en fait, je cherche l'autre morceau de ma plume, lançais-je piètrement en brandissant celui qui me servait à écrire. J'ai dû le faire tomber, mais je ne le trouve plus… Enfin, ce n'est pas gra…

-Il me semble que vous venez tout juste de le mettre dans votre sac, pourtant, coupa-t-il brusquement en me montrant du menton ma sacoche.

Je me figeai, maudissant mon inexistante discrétion, avant de sourire de toutes mes dents à mon professeur qui, lui, ne souriait pas le moins du monde.

-Merci pour votre aide, professeur, lançais-je en tournant les talons, au revoir !

Ma main se posait sur la poignée de la porte lorsque, encore une fois, il m'interpella. Tâchant de garder le même sourire sympathique sur ma figure, je lui fis face. L'expression à la fois fatiguée et inquiète de son visage me frappa brusquement. Ce que j'avais appris au sujet du professeur McQuarie en trois ans ne se résumait qu'à peu de chose. Il était souvent strict, bien que toujours compréhensif, et ne laissait pas presque jamais une autre émotion que la neutralité apparaitre sur son visage. Le voir ainsi, presque faible, me percuta de plein fouet. Nous sommes tous humains, après tout, songeais-je.

-Tout va bien, professeur ?, m'enquis-je, légèrement inquiète.

Il parut surpris par la question.

-Pardon ? Moi ? Oui, oui, très bien… Non, je voulais vous parler de vous, Miss Greengrass…

Il sembla hésiter et je me contentai d'attendre patiemment la suite. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il sembla oublier mon existence quelques secondes et, sautant sur l'occasion, j'ouvris la porte et sortis à l'air libre. Le cours qui suivait était celui de potion et je me devais d'arriver à l'heure afin de rester dans les bonnes grâces du professeur Slughorn. Bonnes grâce qui ne suffisaient toutefois pas à ce qu'il me joigne à son fameux Club. Mina, qui rêvait d'y entrer depuis notre première année, m'avait longtemps tanné pour que je m'y fasse une place, croyant sans doute que seul mon nom parviendrait à pousser Slughorn à m'inviter. Force était d'admettre qu'il ne ferait pas et qu'au lieu de se focaliser sur qui j'étais, c'était le trou de mon arbre généalogique qui faisait défaut à ma personne. Elle avait finalement abandonné l'an passé, lorsqu'après avoir tenté de nous faire inviter par la quasi-totalité des élèves du Club, elle avait essuyé autant de refus qu'elle avait fait de demande.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à ma montre, je compris que je n'arriverai jamais à l'heure aux cachots, étant donné qu'il aurait fallu pour cela que je traverse tout le château et que je descende cinq étages en deux minutes quarante ce qui, je devais l'admettre, était tout bonnement impossible. Souhaitant tout de même y mettre de la bonne volonté, je marchai à grandes enjambées, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Regardant à intervalles réguliers les aiguilles de ma montre bougeaient à une vitesse alarmante, je déboulai les escaliers sur deux étages avant de reprendre un autre couloir, m'enfonçant dans les méandres du château. C'était ce que je détestais le plus à Poudlard, cette façon dont les escaliers, les portes, les portraits, et tant d'autres choses, bougeaient sans cesse. Vous pouviez être à deux pas de l'infirmerie et brusquement, par la volonté d'un stupide escalier, vous retrouvez en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ce qui, en soi, était potentiellement problématique.

Malheureusement, excepté les cuisines, je ne connaissais aucun passages secrets ou un quelconque raccourci dissimulé par un tableau, et devais donc me coltiner jour après jour les couloirs et escaliers interminables du château. Le côté positif dans tout cela, disait Mina, était qu'à défaut de faire du Quidditch, nous faisions tout de même un peu de sport.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je tournai au bout d'un couloir, essoufflée et prête à m'adosser quelques secondes contre un mur avant de reprendre mon chemin, quand je percutai violement quelque chose de mou et me retrouvai les deux fesses sur le sol.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !, pestais-je en tirant ma sacoche, qui était tombée plus loin, vers moi. J'ai pris un abonnement pour que vous me pourrissiez tous la vie ou quoi ?!

Enervée, je tentai de me relever tant bien que mal, une main tenant mon sac, l'autre prenait appuie contre le sol.

-Oui, répliqua une voix moqueuse, d'ailleurs c'est le numéro spécial du mois, aujourd'hui.

Grinçant des dents à l'entente de cette voix familière, je le fusillai du regard tout en me remettant sur mes deux pieds mais, basculant en arrière au dernier moment, je vis le sol se rapprocher dangereusement une nouvelle et fis de larges moulinets avec les bras en paniquant, envoyant au passage mon sac valdinguer plus loin. Une large main froide et assurée s'empara brusquement de mon avant-bras, m'arrachant un bref cri de douleur, et un dixième de secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais la tête dans son torse, humant un parfum de menthe que je me fis un devoir de détester sur le champ. Repoussant aussitôt mon pseudo sauveur, je reculai et louchai derrière lui pour voir que – heureusement ou étrangement – il était seul.

-Depuis quand tu connais l'humour ?, grinçais-je, me surprenant moi-même de lui répondre sur ce ton.

Je tâchai de reprendre contenance, lissant ma jupe et remettant ma chemise correctement, et faisais tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Sans Mina à mes côtés, je me sentais terriblement faible, presque en infériorité.

Il haussa un sourcil circonspect, manifestement surpris lui aussi par le ton de ma réponse. Mais je devais bien avouer que sa présence me fatiguait et que, plus son être se trouvait loin de mon espace vital, mieux je me portais.

-Oh, je t'en pris, Greengrass, lâcha-t-il, faisons au moins semblant de nous apprécier, non ? Ou, du moins, de nous supporter.

-Quand Merlin sera Moldu, répliquais-je, acide, avant de le contourner en prenant soin de ne pas l'effleurer.

Je ramassai mon sac, vérifiant qu'il était toujours fermé – et que, par conséquent, rien ne s'était échappé – avant de le remettre sur mon épaule.

-Si j'étais toi, je n'irai pas par-là !, lança-t-il d'une voix forte dans mon dos alors que je m'éloignais le plus rapidement possible.

Suspicieuse, je tournais les talons et le fixai d'un air mauvais depuis l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée. Un petit sourire ironique flottait sur son visage, brisant l'harmonie froide de sa face taillée à la serpe.

-Et pourquoi donc ?, sifflais-je.

En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis que j'avais déjà plusieurs minutes de retard. Si je continuais ainsi, je pouvais dire bonjour à un devoir supplémentaire.

-Black et sa clique ont fait exploser une bombabouse dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait avec… mais enfin, le couloir est impraticable.

Maudissant les Gryffondors sur plusieurs générations, je revins sur mes pas, contournant Yaxley une seconde fois, et repris le couloir que je venais de traverser en sens inverse quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais c'était sans compter sur le Serpentard, bien décidé à me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, qui m'attrapa le poignet au passage, me forçant à lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, fulminais-je en agitant mon bras dans l'espoir vain qu'il finisse par me lâcher.

-Je t'ai connu plus douce et docile, commenta-t-il de la même façon que s'il analysait un match de Quidditch.

Dans un sens, il avait raison. Moi-même, je ne me connaissais pas si… méchante ? Je me décrivais volontairement avec les caractéristiques de ma maison – loyale, patiente, gentille, sincère, tolérante, persévérante, fairplay – mais en présence de Yaxley, de mon fiancé, puisque je ne le voyais plus que de cette façon désormais, je me sentais dériver, comme si quelque chose d'autre prenait possession de moi et me poussait à ne plus être qui j'étais, c'est-à-dire une digne Poufsouffle.

-Viens, finit-il par lâcher platement avec un regard condescendant en me voyant à demi amorphe au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants de chaque côté du corps. Je connais un raccourci pour aller aux cachots.

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'entente de ma destination. Comment savait-il où je me dirigeais ? Mes yeux croisèrent les siens, rieurs, et je me retins à la dernière seconde d'ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une question que je savais inutile : il l'aurait dévié ou se serait moqué de moi. Mettant une main légère dans le creux de mon dos, me faisant sursauter au passage, il me poussa dans un corridor sombre. Docile, j'obéi à chaque pression, me murant dans un silence de plomb, bien décidée à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Lui-même n'ouvrit pas la bouche et, lorsque nous arrivâmes aux cachots, quelques minutes plus tard, ma joie de ne pas avoir croisé âme qui vive était à son apogée. Me dégageant de sa main sans le regarder, je marmonnai un bref remerciement inintelligible. Cette fois-ci, il ne me retint pas et je me dirigeai vers le cachot n°5 avec toute la nonchalance et la légèreté dont j'étais capable, sentant parfaitement le poids de son regard de glace sur moi. Et pourtant, lorsque j'arrivai à l'entrée de mon cachot, tournant la tête en direction de Yaxley, je me retrouvai face à un couloir sombre et vide. Troublée, je frappai à la porte et l'ouvrit en entendant la réponse affirmative du professeur.

-Excusez-moi…, dis-je d'une petite voix en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement du panneau. Bonjour, désolée du retard, je, je parlais d'un devoir avec le professeur Macquarie et…

Ma manie aux mensonges – bien qu'ils ne soient guère crédibles – me surprit et, après un petit geste de la main du professeur Slughorn, j'entrai dans la salle. Nous avions cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Ma première surprise fut de voir Mina, qui me fit un sourire désolé, partager sa paillasse avec Lupin et, la seconde, d'apercevoir un James Potter me faire de grands signes de la main en me désignant le siège libre à ses côtés. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction, lorsque le regard haineux de Rhéa croisa le mien. Stupéfaite, cherchant à savoir la raison d'un tel coup d'œil, je m'arrêtai au milieu de la salle, figée.

-Miss Greengrass, allons, asseyez-vous à côté de Mr. Potter, lança Slughorn d'un ton brusque en relevant le nez du chaudron d'un Gryffondor. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a plus de place.

Tâchant d'ignorer Rhéa comme je le pouvais – ce qui n'était pas chose aisée – je me glissais aux côtés de Potter, ignorant volontairement son grand sourire de bienvenue. Mais, à mon plus grand damne, il ne se laissa pas plus démonter que Yaxley.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tronche ?, lança-t-il en se penchant vers moi, le même sourire d'abrutie fini collé au visage.

-C'est quoi, la potion que nous sommes censé faire ?, répliquais-je.

Il se redressa, m'étudia longuement du regard, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Si c'est à cause de Rhéa, ignore-là, on a rompu. Elle ne comprend pas que je puisse avoir des amies.

-On n'est pas amis, Potter, tranchais-je d'une voix que je voulais ferme.

Si ? Non, nous n'étions pas amis. Nos relations se résumaient à quelques discussions cordiales, parfois des petites piques, mais pas plus. Pourtant, qu'il me considère comme une « amie », me fit chaud au cœur. L'impression de compter pour quelqu'un qui, je le pensais jusqu'à lors, ne me vouait que de l'indifférence, me donna la sensation d'être importante. Non pas que Mina, Allister et Graham ne comptent pas pour moi, ou l'inverse, mais notre attachement coulait tellement de source que nous ne nous le disions jamais. Nous nous contentions de nous le montrer. Alors, que quelqu'un d'autre, que le grand James Potter adulé de tous, me considère comme son amie me mettait une vague de chaleur dans la poitrine.

-Tiens, me dit Potter en changeant volontairement de sujet face à mon air troublé. Il faut les écraser.

Il me tendit un couteau et un petit sac des figues. Obtempérant, je me saisis des fruits avant d'entreprendre de les écrabouiller.

Un silence lourd s'installa, uniquement rompu par les « plouf » que faisaient les figues aplaties que Potter lançait dans le chaudron.

-Le fait que tu ais des amies est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as rompu ?, lançais-je finalement, sur le ton de la conversation, avec un semblant d'intérêt.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder à sa droite, où Rhéa partageait sa table avec Lily Evans. J'haussai un sourcil, dubitative.

-Lily Evans est la seule dans mon cœur, lâcha-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop sérieux pour être crédible.

Je pouffai légèrement avant de jeter la dernière figue dans le chaudron.

-Potter, grinçais-je soudain en lisant son manuel de potions, ce ne sont pas des figues écrasées qu'il fallait mettre, mais du jus de figues, triples buses !

-Parce que, tu vois, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, j'aime Rhéa, elle est géniale, qu'on soit d'accord. Bien sûre, il ne faut pas s'arrêter à son petit air supérieur et à ses défauts et creuser plus loin, ce que les gens ne font jamais, mais…

-Mais tu es amoureux d'Evans, complétais-je. Donnes-les-moi !, le grondais-je en me saisissant des épines de porc-épic qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer dans le chaudron. Elles doivent être en poudre ! La potion est censée être jaune à cette étape, pas marron !

Pendant quelques minutes, je m'attelais à la concoction de la potion, éloignant d'un coup de louche les mains trop baladeuses de Potter qui voulait à tout prix participer.

-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Lily, hein ?, me lança Potter, essoufflé après avoir abandonné la courte lutte dans laquelle nous nous étions engagés et qui consistait à s'emparer du pot de fèves sopophoriques.

-Tout comme tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les Serpentards, répliquais-je.

Il ne parut pas apprécier la comparaison et, pendant un certain temps, il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de m'observer verser du jus de figue dans notre chaudron. Slughorn passa près de nous, jeta un bref coup d'œil à notre potion avant de tourner les talons vers une autre paillasse, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Attendant que notre potion chauffe, je jetai un coup d'œil à Mina en pleine discussion avec Lupin. Ce dernier n'avait guère l'air en forme et semblait répondre faiblement à ma meilleure amie qui, elle, faisait de grands gestes tout en parlant, faisant parfois naître un faible sourire sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

-Eh, chuchota Potter en se penchant vers moi, l'air conspirateur. A ton avis, qu'est-ce q… Par le caleçon de Merlin !, s'écria-t-il brusquement en se redressant, s'attirant un regard désobligeant de Slughorn. Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

-Ne-mets-rien-dans-la-potion, articulais-je lentement, ponctuant chaque syllabes par un coup de louche sur son épaule – ou n'importe quelle partie de son corps que j'étais en mesure d'atteindre, en fait.

Se frottant les membres que j'avais frappé, un air douloureux sur le visage, il me fusilla du regard avant de rouvrir la bouche. Par Merlin, ne se taisait-il donc jamais ?

-Ta copine Mina, elle veut quoi à Remus ?, demanda-t-il, la voix plate mais les yeux menaçants.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Lui parler ? Ils sont à côté.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ils sont à côté ? Parce qu'elle s'est précipité sur lui ! Ta copine est malade !

-Et alors ?, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que toutes les filles de l'école vous tournent autour avec Black, une seule n'a pas le droit de parler à Lupin ? S'il est en possession d'une langue et d'un cerveau, ce qui est le cas, il me semble qu'il est très bien capable de tenir une conversation avec n'importe qui. Le monde ne tourne pas autour des grands Potter et Black, que je sache.

-Non, mais attends !, s'insurgea le binoclard. North sort avec des gars juste pour s'amuser ! Qu'elle ne blesse pas Remus juste pour son plaisir perso…

-Tu t'entends parler, Potter ?, m'enquis-je, le plus sérieusement possible.

-Quoi ?

Sa tête d'ahuri me fit soupirer.

-T'es son meilleur pote, à Lupin, pas sa nounou. Je doute qu'il ait besoin d'être materné ou protégé de la sorte sous prétexte qu'une fille lui parle. Mina ne va pas le mordre.

Il fit une drôle de tête mais je ne relevai pas, décrétant qu'il s'agissait de son air d'abruti habituel, ce qui ne devait pas être tout à fait faux après tout, et la sonnerie marqua la fin de notre discussion. Attrapant une fiole, je versai une louche de potion – censée être jaune mais qui restait résolument marron – à l'intérieur et l'apportai sur le bureau du professeur Slughorn avant de récupérer mes affaires et de sortir. Avant de franchir la porte, je vis tout de même Potter se précipiter sur son ami, le visage tendu.

Mina m'attendait déjà dans le couloir, un grand sourire sur le visage. En me voyant sortir, elle sautilla jusqu'à moi, me saisit par le bras et me traina dans un couloir.

-Désolée de t'avoir lâché, babilla-t-elle pas désolée du tout, me tirant à moitié afin que j'avance à la même vitesse. Mais comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai décidé de sympathiser avec Remus ! Et la première impression était vraiment la bonne ! Il est intelligent, drôle, gentil…

-Il n'avait pas l'air très bien, crus-je bon de commenter.

Un sourire… protecteur ? s'étala sur son visage.

-Oui, le pauvre… il est un peu malade ces temps-ci et sa grand-mère ne va pas très bien… Vous parliez de quoi avec Potter ?

-Oh, rien, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mr. Potter est d'avis qu'il doit décider qui fréquente ses amis.

Mina éclata de son rire si joyeux et communicatif, me forçant presque à la suivre. Prises dans notre conversation, nous continuions de nous enfoncer dans les étages, en direction de notre dernier cours de la journée, avant le souper. Faute de place dans notre emploi du temps, notre cours d'études des runes anciennes s'était retrouvé coincé en fin de journée, au plus grand malheur de la totalité des élèves suivant cette classe. Du cours d'études des Moldus, je ne retrouvais que Lily Evans. Lupin remplaçait Pettigrew, mais tous les autres, de Rogue à Londubat, ne suivaient pas cette option.

Passant pour la première fois, auprès de Mina, quelque chose sous silence, je ne lui mentionnais volontairement pas la brève altercation avec Yaxley. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire plus de soucis que cela, non ? L'entendre traiter le Serpentard de tous les noms m'aurait sans aucun doute fait rire, mais je savais qu'elle l'aurait pris trop à cœur et je doutais fortement qu'elle ait besoin de se soucier d'un problème en plus, ces derniers temps. A la place, je préférai lui parler de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard qui devait avoir lieu le week-end même. Mina, à qui il n'en fallait pas plus, se lança dans un briefing de notre programme de l'après-midi.

-Oh, et tu as vu dans _La Gazette_ ? Il y a ce nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes qui a ouvert cet été ! Zonko, je crois, on pourrait y faire un tour, non ? Et puis…

Elle allait continuer sur sa lancée lorsqu'un énorme « SPLASH » retentit, nous faisant sursauter. Je lançai un coup d'œil étonné à Mina qui me répondit par un haussement d'épaules, ne sachant pas plus que moi ce qui avait provoqué un tel vacarme. Curieuses, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'origine du bruit, au bout du couloir. Celui-ci était complètement inondé. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, je sentis rapidement le liquide froid s'insinuer dans mes chaussures et mouiller mes chaussettes hautes, rendant chaque pas plus désagréables les uns que les autres. Le bout du corridor s'ouvrait sur les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, d'où provenaient eau et gémissements. Mina, guère désireuse d'avancer plus loin, s'arrêta à l'entrée, m'indiquant qu'elle m'attendrait ici. Prenant garde où je mettais les pieds, je m'avançai dans les toilettes en ruines, appelant Mimi d'une voix peu sûre. A ma plus grande surprise, je ne vis que le petit Tommy, debout et trempé au milieu des dégâts. M'avançant vers lui, je ne vis pas Mimi surgir brusquement d'un toilette en criant, m'arrachant un hurlement de frayeur.

-Par Merlin ! Mimi ! Ca va pas ?!, couinais-je, baissant les mains avec lesquelles je venais de me couvrir le visage par reflexe.

-Ils ont détruit mes toilettes !, s'écria-t-elle de sa voix pleurnicharde et insupportable pour quiconque souhaitant garder une bonne ouïe. Ils embêtent toujours Mimi ! Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils toujours à Mimi ? C'EST MARRANT, HEIN, D'EMBETER LA PAUVRE MIMI, PUISQU'ELLE EST MOOOORTE !

Je grimaçai alors que le son perçant de son cri atteignait mes pauvres tympans.

-Qui ça, « ils » ? Lui ?, demandais-je en pointant Tommy du doigt.

-AH ! ENIFN JE VOUS TIENS !, hurla une voix mauvaise dans mon dos.

-Mais arrêtez, vous me faites mal !

Me retournant en même temps que Mimi replongeait dans ses toilettes, je vis Picott, un excès de rage au visage, tenant Mina qu'il trainait par l'oreille. J'aurai presque pu rire si le l'air menaçant du concierge et celui, douloureux, de ma meilleure amie avaient été autre. A côté de moi, je sentis Tommy se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

-On s'amuse à détruire le bien commun, maintenant ?, aboya le concierge. Si vous croyez vous en sortir comme ça ! COLLEES ! TROIS SEMAINES ! PROTESTEZ ET VOUS FINIREZ AUX CACHOTS SANS EAU NI NOURRITURE ! …

-Mais monsieur, couina Tommy dans un acte de pure détresse – ou suicidaire –, c'était déjà comme ça quand on est arrivé !

Abasourdie, j'observai le concierge déblatérer des menaces sans queues ni têtes, sa baguette dans une main, l'autre tenant l'oreille de Mina qu'il tordait dans tous les sens, en fonction des mouvements qu'il faisait. Grimaçant en voyant son visage douloureux, je m'empressai d'obtempérer lorsqu'il nous fit jurer sur plusieurs générations que nous nous présenterions dès le lendemain afin de commencer nos colles et sans rechigner. Après quoi, légèrement plus calme, il lâcha l'oreille de Mina et, sans un regard en arrière, tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Après quoi, Mina, qui se tenait le côté de la tête à deux mains, s'écroula sur le sol trempé en poussant un cri de soulagement.

Excédée par la fontaine d'eau qui jaillissait d'un lavabo brisé en deux, je lançais un bref _reparo_ et les toilettes reprirent approximativement leur aspect normal, une cuvette de toilettes ayant toutefois échangé de place avec un lave-main.

-Je suis d'avis qu'on sèche l'étude des runes, lâcha alors Mina, désormais les deux fesses sur le sol toujours mouillé.

-Moi aussi, lança Tommy, un peu au hasard.

Mina le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de sortir la pire bêtise au monde.

-Toi, tu vas en cours, mon coco, et ne t'avises pas de suivre l'exemple des quatre imbéciles de Gryffondor, ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis. Allez, oust !, s'écria-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Le pauvre premier année n'eut ainsi pas d'autre choix que de disparaitre de notre vue, trainant les pieds et ronchonnant sous le regard à la fois réprobateur et amusé de Mina.

-Ne t'avise même pas de faire ça, grogna cette dernière en me voyant pointer ma baguette sur le sol inondé, tu vas éborgner quelqu'un, et j'aimerai autant que ce ne soit pas moi.

M'offusquant face à son manque de confiance, je l'aidais tout de même à se relever. Après s'être frotté l'oreille avec le même air douloureux collé au visage, elle lança un rapide _recurvite_ sur sa jupe et sur le sol. Chose faite, nous sortîmes des toilettes, préférant partir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne nous tombe dessus et nous accuse à nouveau, à tort, d'avoir ravagé les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Nous prîmes le chemin inverse que celui que nous venions de prendre, quelques minutes auparavant. Après tout, quitte à arriver en retard en études des runes anciennes, autant ne pas y aller du tout. Ce que – je m'en rendais lentement compte – je n'aurais jamais osé faire auparavant. Mais j'avais l'impression que, cette année, tout était différent, et pas seulement à cause la menace constante et invisible qui planait en permanence au-dessus de nos têtes. En bien ou en mal, je sentais au plus profond de moi que nous avions tous changé, inclusivement tous les autres élèves du château, les professeurs, les fantômes…

* * *

Le samedi matin, assise sur le sol froid, j'attendais patiemment que Mina sorte du bureau de Picott. Elle y était entrée la première, plus par obligation que par réel sens du sacrifice, et subissait manifestement son mécontentement depuis de longues minutes. Quelques fois, des cris inaudibles me parvenaient à travers le panneau de bois. La file des élèves attendant résolument leur tour était longue, bien plus longue que ce à quoi j'avais pu m'attendre pour la première colle de ma scolarité. A ma gauche, les Maraudeurs et Londubat se tenaient debout en cercle, chuchotant entre eux. Le petit Tommy s'était assis à mes côtés et fixait le mur d'en face comme si celui-ci allait lui offrir une quelconque échappatoire au sort qui l'attendait. A ma droite, se tenant le plus loin possible des cinq Gryffondors, Regulus Black et Rogue parlaient à voix basse, jetant des coups d'œil méfiant à quiconque les regardait plus de trois secondes. Le premier avait les traces de ce qui semblait être un ancien œil au beurre noir et lançait des regards meurtriers à son frère qui, lui, semblait satisfait pour une raison qui m'échappait. Le reste des élèves collés se composait de quelques élèves plus jeunes de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, et ces derniers fixaient les autres d'un œil mauvais, les massacrants sans doute un par un dans leur tête.

Au bout de longues minutes, je vis tout de même Mina sortir du bureau de Picott, un air sombre sur le visage. Tout le monde tourna son regard vers elle, jugeant si le concierge était de bonne humeur ou non.

-Je crois que je l'ai un peu énervé, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle me fit un faible sourire.

-Je te conseille de pas l'ouvrir, sauf si tu veux finir un mois pendue par les pouces aux cachots à avaler l'eau croupie qui goutte du plafond.

Tommy, dont le visage horrifié en disait long, glapit, sans vraiment savoir si Mina plaisantait ou non. Celle-ci, fidèle à elle-même, eu un sourire condescendant et lui tapota le sommet du crâne.

-Tu sais à qui t'en prendre, mon petit.

-POTTER !, hurla alors la voix de Picott. VOUS COMPTEZ ENTRER OU PRENDRE RACINE DANS LE COULOIR ?!

Potter, qui avait l'air de sérieusement songer à la deuxième possibilité, semblait être arrivé à sa dernière heure et passa le pas de la porte, un air presque solennelle collé au visage.

Finalement, la sentence tomba pour chaque personne présente dans le couloir. Les plus jeunes écopèrent d'une peine consistant à récurer l'infirmerie de fond en comble ; Mina se retrouva à devoir nettoyer la salle des trophées en compagnie de Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew et Londubat ; quant à moi, j'étais envoyée à la bibliothèque avec les autres, soit le petit Tommy – qui semblait rassuré par ma présence –, les frères Black et Rogue. Nos sanctions, qui devaient commencer le soir même, consistaient à être accomplies sans magie, au plus grand bonheur du concierge qui observait le désespoir de nos visages, un grand sourire victorieux sur le sien. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti de son bureau, et que chacun eut détaillé son châtiment aux autres, les deux Black s'engouffrèrent de concert dans le petit cagibi servant de bureau, se rentrant dedans au passage et s'insultant.

Accompagnée par Mina et Tommy, je pris la direction de notre salle commune, en pouffant devant le ridicule des deux frères avant de croiser le regard noir de Potter auquel je répondis avec étonnement, le cours de potion de la veille toujours à l'esprit.

-Mais c'est une vaste blague, pleurnicha Mina en traînant des pieds. La salle des trophées avec ces atrophiés du bulbe, je veux paaaas !

Riant, je lui tapotai l'épaule avec compassion. J'avais la sensation étrange que tout changeait et que tout redevenait comme avant à la fois, comme si nous étions tous prit au cœur d'un tourbillon avançant lentement au milieu du chaos général et que nous ne pouvions contrôler. Mais, entre les murs du château, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait au-dessus de nos têtes, nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de vivre comme nous le pouvions, même si, souvent, ce n'était pas assez bien ou beau, drôle, inoubliable. Pas assez, tout simplement.

* * *

Voili, voilou, comme je le disais c'est un chapitre plus joyeux et plus long (ce qui implique plus de fautes d'orthographe, forcément hein), j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre sera sur les heures de colle d'Amy (j'ai hâte mouhahaha !)

 **Sinon** , comme je l'ai rapidement dit plus haut, il y a un certain nombre de personnes qui viennent me lire, mais peu de review... Je trouve ça dommage. Je sais que j'écris principalement pour moi-même, car j'aime le faire, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, sur son histoire... Enfin bon, moi je dis ça, je dis rien !

 **Gardez la pèche et à la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
